A LA FUERZA PERO MÍO
by Ramc95
Summary: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no Este fic tiene alto homosexual
1. QUIERAS O NO ERES MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Sirius/Severus

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse.

"QUIERAS O NO ERES... MIO"

Sirius

Iba caminando por las calles de París, ya que estábamos de vacaciones de Hogwarts, de repente me llego olor dulce que me éxito en gran manera era una esencia como a menta pero me atraía en gran manera y me dispuse a seguir ese excitante olor q me llevo hacia un callejón

Severus

Oh respire que tranquilidad es lindo salir de Hogwarts aunque sea por unos momentos y no soportar al trío de alfas idiotas que siempre me acosan con sus bromas James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black

Qué es esto, me empieza a dar fiebre ah lanzó un gemidito nada masculino, no, no, no empiezo a derramar lágrimas no puede ser se me adelanto mi celo no, estaba asustado y salí corriendo pues los alfas de la calle están empezando a ser atraídos por mi olor y me escondió en un callejón oscuro maldiciendo mi maldita suerte porq se me olvido la barita en Hogwarts

Allí todo sonrojado por la fiebre del celo y aterrado por que un alfa lo ayara se hizo bolita llorando y maldiciendo su suerte

Fin Narración

Sirius

Ese maravilloso olor me guio hacia un callejón hasta la que sería mi " esposa y madre de mis hijos" sonreí allí echo bolita se encontraba Severus Snape un hermoso omega de 15 años "Hola Sevi " le dije sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios estaba ansioso por hacerlo mío

Severus

No no no, tu , no S..Sir..rius logre decir pues la fiebre nublaba mis sentidos y su olor masculino me estaba haciendo perder la cordura

Narradora

Severus intentó correr pero sus frágiles piernas no le respondían además del líquido que salía de su trasero le incomodaba aún más, se vio inmovilizado sintiendo como Sirius lamia su cuello tembló un poco de gusto por la caricia pero reaccionó antes que su celo lo segase por completo y empezó a luchar y Sirius en pos de mando le habló al oído dejando salir su dominación y con voz ronca le dijo "Quieto" logrando que el omega le obedeciera sumisamente, le agarró de la estrecha cintura fuertemente para sacar de sus bolsillos polvos flu y gritar "Habitación de Sirius, Mansión Black" y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de que hayan estado en París Muggle.

Severus cayó en la cama matrimonial de Sirius y este posteriormente encima de el.

Todavía con un poco de cordura antes de que su celo lo secara por completo, luchaba por zafarse de las manos y cuerpo que lo tenían prisionero.

Y allí en aquella cama Severus con las piernas abiertas y con lágrimas saliendo de sus preciosos ojos negros como la noche oscura se resignó a ser tomado por ese Alfa.

Sirius atacó los labios del omega en un furioso beso al mismo tiempo que dejaba sin prenda alguna al pequeño omega.

De una sola estocada sin preparación alguna solo el liquido que salía del omega en celo, lo penetro profanando la virgen entrada del omega que gritó por el dolor de la ruda penetración, quedándose quieto un momento para así dejar que se acostumbre al enorme pene de Sirius.

Severus lloro y suplico que lo soltase pero la única respuesta del Alfa fue " Eres mío, tu destino es ser mío y parir sus crías" dijo para empezar las brutales embestidas que aunque Severus desee negarlo se hallaba en celo y empezó a gozar de lo que recibía de si alfa.

Ah mmm ah si, si, m ah ah el omega solo gemía recibiendo gustoso a su Alfa tan hermoso con su cabello largo azabache y su piel blanca perlada por el sudor, esas piernas perfectas abiertas recibiendo gustosamente, esa boquita rosa que gemía para el, sí lo tomaría mil veces más para verlo, sacó su pene del omega que lloriqueaba por habérselo sacado.

Calma precioso.- le dijo "ponte sobre tus rodillas" le dijo y el omega lo hizo gustoso levantando su colita para su señor, de una sola estocada entro en él haciendo gemir de gusto al precioso omega, ah ammah dame duro mi señor, le dijo ya que Sirius metía y sacaba su pene lenta y profundamente su omega lloriqueaba de placer pero quería más y su alfa se dejó de juegos para empezar a embestir nuevamente rudo.

Atrapó la boquita del omega callando, violando su cavidad, cansado de esa posición Sirius salió del omega y se sentó invitando al omega a hacer lo mismo encima de él, Severus capto la idea y ansioso se sentó encima del Alfa haciendo desaparecer el pene de este dentro de la rosadita entrada por la cual rodaban hilos de sangre y fluidos.

Black lo tomó de las caderas subiéndolo y bajándolo a su antojo gimiendo ambos por el placer que sentían el pene de Sirius empezaba a engrosarse haciéndolo gemir escandalosamente al omega, casi llegando al orgasmo Severus recobro un poco de su cordura llorando de placer y dolor "no, no" decía gimiendo a la vez ya que las penetraciones no habían parado.

Sirius se le acercó a su cuello "eres mío, ahora y para siempre" le dijo para morder su cuello al mismo tiempo que lo anudaba, llegando después al orgasmo el omega, sostuvo a su omega que se había desmayado por el shock que le provocó el nudo y la marca en su cuerpo, dando por hecho que lo había dejado preñado.

Se recostó mejor en la cama para no lastimar a su precioso omega, lo apresó entre sus brazos sonriendo, el omega que yacía recostado en su pecho sabía lo que significaba ser un omega marcado y es por eso que había llorado al momento.

No era libre, sería sumiso, obediente y tendría que parir cuantos hijos quisiese su alfa en fin estaba atrapado.

"EN ESTE MUNDO SER UN OMEGA SIGNIFICA QUE NO TIENES DERECHOS PERO SÍ OBLIGACIONES, SI NACISTE OMEGA RUEGA PORQUE TU ALFA SEA BUENO YA QUE ESTARÁS SUJETO A ÉL POR TODA TU VIDA"


	2. A LA FUERZA PERO MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Harry/Severus

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"A LA FUERZA PERO... MIO"

Después de un largo día dando clases Severus Snape se dirigía donde su amiga de la infancia Mildred apodada "Mildred la llorona", esta al verlo sonríe , y lo guía hacia la pequeña bañera, donde este se apunta con su varita y conjura transformación

Mildred sonríe al ver la verdadera forma de su amigo, un Omega puro y hermoso, Severus quitando sus ropas que le quedan demasiada grandes.

Severus se mete a la bañera y empieza a hablarle, "No sabes como extraño a Lily y James decía Severus" , yo también decía Mildred triste al verlo llorar y porq no te casas decía Mildred, Severus cambia su semblante a uno molesto -_-

Que? (^.^) decía Mildred

Sev: sabes que no quiero unirme a un Alfa, ellos solo quieren someter a los omegas y marcarlos como suyos y no quiero eso yo no le pertenezco a nadie decía.

Mildred: ahí mi Severus por eso sigues virgen, necesitas alguien que te ame, que te apoye o si no estarás solo por siempre.

Severus: pues me quedo solo además estoy muy viejo para casarme y peor tener hijos además tengo cuarenta.

Mildred: pero gracias a la poción que te dio ese viejo loco tienes una larga vida mira lo hermoso que te vez aún conservas tus 18 y no envejecerás por un largo tiempo Mientras ellos seguían.. charlando alguien los espiaba y miraba a Severus entre asombrado y excitado.

Harry después de la batalla con Voldemort logró salvar a Severus y volver a sus vidas normales, se convirtió en profesor de su antigua escuela como profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras a sus 21 Años.

De casualidad se topó con Severus en las escaleras y tenía curiosidad ya q tenia meses q cogía el mismo camino en las escaleras y sin que el mayor se diera cuenta lo siguió, también se asombró al ver a Mildred sonreír a Severus y mas su sorpresa al ver q el Severus q el conoce no existía y está Severus que se encontraba en la bañera, que poseía ese hermoso cuerpo delgado y menor q el por la poción multijugos se veía delicioso.

Sus instintos Alfas se activaron y sonrío perversamente, hoy marcaria a ese obstinado Severus como suyo, su excitación creció cuando supo que era virgen.

Entró y cerró de un portazo, asombrando a Mildred y Severus q coge su varita pero Harry lanza un expeliarbus y esta sale volando por ahí cayendo en la bañera.

Severus aterrado retrocede todo lo que le da sus piernas y maldice cuando toca la pared, estaba indefenso ante Harry q lo miraba como a una presa.

Se lanzó sobre el atrapándolo en la pared y su cuerpo, y beso esos hermosos labios rosados, Se lo golpeaba pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de un Alfa.

Mildred suplicaba que lo soltase y Harry al despegarse de esos deliciosos labios, le lanza palabras crueles.

"que harás solo eres un espíritu"

Severus le grita que vaya por Dumbledore y a intentar Mildred salir Harry le lanza un hechizo y la petrifica, Sevi llora, de desesperación

suéltame, suéltame.- le rogaba mientras que Harry lo recostaba en el piso y se desnudaba.

Lo besó, lamió y recorrió su cuerpo a su antojo, pero Sev no dejaba de luchar, y le estaba cansando, así que decidió marcarlo, y Severus al adivinar lo que iba a hacer, le suplico que no lo hiciera, ya que sabía que un Omega marcado era dócil, y vulnerable ante su Alfa así que luchó con más ímpetu pero Harry lo apresó más dejándolo sin posibilidad de moverse.

Sintió como Harry mordió su pecho y succiona aquel líquido rojo que significaba su pertenencia, lamió la herida y segundos después su nombre se formó en lo que era antes la herida, Severus poco a poco cambió su semblante a uno Dócil y tímido.

Harry lo besó y sonrió dentro del beso ahora sí podía decir que era su Severus

Severus Tímidamente le correspondió al fogoso beso que le daba su alfa, su piel se erizaba al sentir como su Alfa bajaba sus manos a sus apetecibles nalgas, metiendo un dedo en su virgen entrada, que después fueron 3.

Un gemido, involuntario salió de sus labios que eran violados por los de Harry.

Harry le alzó perfilando su pene en la rosada entrada que se abría por la presión q hacia con la punta, Severus gemía escandalosamente, mojando su ano de placer, lubricando gustosamente con ese liquido que salía cuando su Alfa estaba cerca

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. - fue el grito que pego al sentir a su Alfa perforando y muchos gemidos más se acompañaron a ese al sentir como su Alfa se movía salvajemente en el y le gustaba lo rudo que lo hacía.

ahh mmm ah ah ah ah ah q rico.- era las palabras que salían de sus labios cuando se escapaban de los de Harry

Su Alfa lo embestía rudamente dándole en su punto dulce siempre, el Alfa lo masturbaba deliciosamente sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y gemía mas duro le encantaba sentir ese placer y se vino entre sus vientres pero su Alfa no se había corrido y lo seguía penetrando duramente al cabo de 10 minutos se corrió deliciosamente dentro de Severus anudándolo deliciosamente al Omega que gemía escandalosamente.

Luego de unas horas Harry volvió a la normalidad a Mildred, se llevó a su Omega a la que sería la habitación de los dos, después de eso Harry obligó a Severus a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante todos, y lo reclamó públicamente como suyo, de eso ya habían pasado 4 meses.

Profesor.- lo llamaba Scorpius Malfoy

Sí.- le respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa, frotándose el vientre de 4 meses Severus

Tome.- le entregó una planta, se la manda el Director.

"Tras reclamarlo Harry públicamente ese mismo día lo desposó convirtiéndolo en su consorte, y como era de esperarse su apellido cambió al de su esposo ahora era Severus Potter (por más raro que parezca así es jijiji)."

Si.- le dice tomando la planta, el ministerio le había prohibido trabajar, y su maridito también lo había hecho pero conociendo la forma rebelde de ser de Severus hablo con Dumbledore y entre todos llegaron a un acuerdo, sí podía seguir dando clases de pociones pero solo con plantas medicinales, Severus refunfuñaba pero acepto.

Ahora se encontraba siendo vigilado por Dumbledore y su hostigoso esposo.

Pensándolo bien ser marcado por un Alfa no era tan malo como pensaba, ya que su esposo lo amaba con locura y se lo demostraba con locura y pasión o eso creía y como no quería se volvió alguien dócil y sin darse cuenta todos aquellos que lo odiaban le agarraron afecto, todos los domingos se reunían en su casa o mas bien en la Mansión Potter y lo entretenían.

Se dispuso a dar sus clases y después de ellas caminaba por el patio, y allí se encontró con Mildred que había cambiado su reputación de Mildred la llorona y se desvivía molestando, al llegar junto a ella le sonrió (^.^) como todos los días cuando lo veía siempre lo felicitaba y decía q estaba contenta porque al fin había encontrado la felicidad y todavía más había sido junto al hijo de su AMIGA de la infancia.

Se despidió luego de eso, Severus se encaminó a su cuarto, al querer entrar se apoderó de él un mareo, allí lo agarró alguien, se asombró al principio porque lo había alzado estilo princesa pero sonrió, su marido Hera y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Harry abrió la puerta y lo depositó en la cama besando sus jugosos labios, al abrir los ojos lo vio, su amado Omega con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos labios que lo invitaban a fundirse, bajo un poco y beso su vientre donde se encontraba su primogénito.

Se acostó en la cama y atrajo a su omega recostándose en su pecho, allí Severus se quedó dormido.

Harry besó sus labios y susurro para si.

TE HICE MIO... A LA FUERZA PERO MIO...Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE TE TENGA... PORQUE ERES MIO. 


	3. MAYOR QUE YO PERO MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kazuki Amano

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Shugo/Rey

Anime: Back Stage

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"MAYOR QUE YO PERO... MIO"

Shugo

Se que esta mal pero me mueve el piso ese precioso omega, es mayor que yo si pero ah (suspiro) esas caderas y ese trasero tan precioso que contonea el caminar, sus preciosos labios que quiero morder esos hermoso ojos ocultos tras esos lentes que usa en definitiva es una tentación andante oh Rey cuanto te deseo.

Era fin de semana y nadie veía a Rey por ningún lado

_ Padre dijo Shugo. - Dime respondió este

_ dónde está Rey Padre?. - está en su habitación está en sus días especiales _ le dijo tomando té.

_mm_ dije para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Shugo. - la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

Se gentil con el _le dijo sonriendo _

si. - dijo para seguir corriendo, y allí en la puerta se escuchaban leves quejidos del Omega que estaba dentro de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y el aroma de omega en celo lo inundó, allí en la cama desnudo, tendido en ella estaba su mayor obsesión "su Rey" quien gimoteaba con las piernas abiertas, se intentó controlar y se sentó cerca de Rey, que cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia se asustó, que por la fiebre no se había dado cuenta del Alfa a su lado.

shugo, gimoteo el Omega. - dime le dijo el Alfa excitado relamiéndose los labios.

_ah tómame _ le gimoteo abriendo mas sus piernas dejando ver lo más íntimo de su ser que expulsa el líquido viscoso que lo preparaba para la cópula con su Alfa, invitando al Alfa que perdió todo control que tenía al verlo sumiso y goteando por el.

El alfa se desnudo lentamente torturando al omega que gemía en la cama y no paraba de llamarlo embriagado por el aroma masculino del Alfa.

Se posicionó entre las piernas del Omega que gemía por su necesidad _ quieres que te tome?_ le susurro al oído burlonamente, logrando que el omega casi grité al oír la varonil y excitante voz del Alfa _ si, si, si _

Cuando tomo sus pezones con sus manos, el Omega gimió de placer, abriendo más las piernas su grito fue grande cuando Shugo metió un par de dedos en su rosada entrada.

Shugo ah quueeee.- fue interrumpido pues el Alfa lo devoro entero metiendo su lengua en su cavidad, al tiempo que se ponía en posición para penetrar a SU OMEGA que gimió dentro del beso al ser brutalmente penetrado, lloro fuera del beso pues le había dolido "nadie le había tocado íntimamente antes" lloró al ser duramente penetrado, pero su Alfa fue generoso y no se movió por un momento dándole tiempo para que se acostumbre.

_ ah. - gimió cuando su Alfa empezó el vaivén de caderas, que le causó gran placer perdiéndose en el ah, ah, ah, Shugo, gemía entrecortadamente.

El alfa se movía salvajemente perdiendo la cordura dentro de ese orificio que hace tanto había deseado gozar.

Recordó cuando su padre lo llevó para trabajar con él, con solo quince años sabía que ese omega de veinte años sería suyo, celoso se ponía cuando los Alfas que trabajaban con su padre miraban con deseo a su precioso Omega.

Le encantaba lo maternal que era con su hermanito que también era un Omega, pero ahora era todo suyo y lloraba de placer, se encontró besando todo su cuerpo marcando su territorio.

Ya estaba llegando al clímax, el omega enredo sus piernas atrayendo más a su Alfa, enterrando más ese pene que lo hacía gozar de placer, el vaivén de caderas iba aumentando más salvaje hasta que empezó a anudarle, emitiendo un gritillo el omega al venirse sobre sus vientres.

Shugo se acercó a su cuello y mordió con gula y pasión mientras el omega se retorcía de placer y dolor por el anudamiento y la marca, que momentos después cayó desmayado.

Shugo no pudo más que reír "por fin era suyo, su Omega" nadie podía negarlo, todos en la familia ZENA sabían que un OMEGA rodeado de tantos alfas sería marcado por uno, pero nunca creyeron que sería SHUGO.

Rey despertó pero algo andaba mal, sus piernas las sentía resentidas y se toco allí abajo alzando sus dedos un poco de esperma mezclado con sangre, se asustó muchísimo y cerró fuertemente los ojos palpando el cuello, y allí tanteo una marca que no tenía rastros de sangre solo los colmillos del Alfa al que ahora pertenecía.

Lloro y lloro mucho pues él siempre quiso ser libre sin depender de nadie pero ahora estaba marcado y lo peor es que no se acordaba del rostro del Alfa que sería su dueño, se hizo bolita en la cama olvidándose un poco del dolor en su parte baja, se imaginaba quien le había marcado "tal vez uno de los guardaespaldas" de la familia ZENA ahora tendría que obedecer a un Alfa y eso es lo que no quería, pensaba llorando.

De Pronto la puerta del cuarto se abre y pasa adelante Shugo, _ qué haces aquí _ dijo un tanto asustado ya que su Alfa podría venir y si lo encontraba con otro Alfa, lo castigaría o peor lo golpearía y no quería ser un Omega maltratado por su Alfa, con un poco de miedo dijo _ mi Alfa podría venir mejor retírate si_ Shugo se rio y le dijo _ yo soy tu Alfa _ le dijo para ver como Rey entraba en shock por unos momentos _t. _ si Rey yo _p. .

"Silencio" Gritó usando su voz Alfa de mando, Rey bajo su rostro sumamente asustado.

Shugo tomó en brazos a su Omega que temblaba de miedo por como le había gritado hace unos momentos, lo lleno a la ducha donde le baño delicadamente.

Shugo.- se atrevió a decirle el Omega _ que seria de mi_

_TU_ respondió el Alfa _ Eres Mío Y como tal debes comportarte ya e hablado con mi padre seguirás siendo su mano derecha, solo habrá ciertas restricciones de lo que hacías normalmente claro está que tendré que informarme primero, cuando te llame vendrás sin objeción y por último te mudaras a mi habitación _ Sí Señor le respondió sumisamente.

No le quedaba de otra aunque en cierto modo se había ganado la lotería normalmente a los Omegas no se les permitía trabajar, solo servían para abrir las piernas y para criar los hijos.

_ Estás bien. - le pregunto el Alfa.

_Si mi Señor. - Le respondió sumisamente el Omega.

De ahí en adelante la vida de Rey cambió aunque no podría decirse que para mal pues se sentía cómodo "Su Alfa" no era malo con él, al contrario le daba un poco de libertad.

LA FAMILIA ZENA RECIBIÓ CON UN ABRAZO AL OMEGA, CLARO QUE AL POCO TIEMPO TUVO QUE CASARSE PORQUE UN BEBÉ VENÍA EN CAMINO

REY tuvo que dejar su trabajo "no porque quisiera" sino porque su Alfa lo obligó alegando que era peligroso para el bebé.

"LA FARÁNDULA Y EL ESPECTÁCULO SE TOMO PARA BIEN EL MATRIMONIO DEL PRIMOGÉNITO DE LA FAMILIA "SHUGO ZENA" ACTUALMENTE CANTANTE DESPOSÓ AL SECRETARIO Y MANO DERECHA DEL SEÑOR ZENA, Y MÁS SE ALEGRARON CUANDO SUPIERON DEL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA QUE AUN NO NACIA"

Ya con ocho meses Rey no podía negar que era inmensamente feliz, le había tocado un buen Alfa y eso agradecería mucho ya que muchos omegas eran maltratados por sus respectivos Alfas y ese no era su caso.

"HAY QUE AGRADECER QUE LA SUERTE SE HAYA CRUZADO EN TU CAMINO, UN ALFA CARIÑOSO NO A TODOS LOS OMEGAS LES TOCA, UN ALFA MALTRATADO A MUCHOS OMEGAS LES TOCA PERO ESTE NO ES SU CASO"

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo más

Nos leemos en el siguiente

No se olviden 


	4. MÍO SOLO MÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Draco/Lucius

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

MIO SOLO... MIO

Tu madre si que es hermoso. - dijeron mis amigos Pansy, Theo y Balze.

_lo se_ respondí.

_Suerte_ me gritaron.

_Nos vemos_ me despedí de ellos, mis amigos sabían lo atraido que estaba por mi madre.

Madre. - le dije observando su belleza.

Se volteo un hermoso Omega de cabellos rubios casi plata, que llegaba a su cintura, piel blanca y hermosos zafiros azules, con esa hermosa naricita respingada y esos labios tan carnosos rojos cual tentación y ese cuerpo lleno de curvas que me invitaba a la tentación.

_Si hijo mío_ me dijo sonriéndome.

_Volvamos a casa_ le dije.

_Okey_ me respondió con sus habituales sonrisas que me dejaban encantado.

Lucius Malfoy era viudo, pues su Alfa había fallecido en un raro accidente, nadie supo exactamente la verdad sobre la muerte de Sirius Black, a tan solo dieciséis Años había quedado viudo, pero su señor le había dejado una fortuna para tranquilidad del hermoso Omega, podía criar a su hijo de tres Años Draco Black Malfoy, un Alfa que era la viva imagen de Lucius.

Con tan solo 28 Años, era codiciado por muchos Alfas pero su hijo no dejaba que se le acercaran Alfas aparte de el y sus Amigos, claro aunque también los mantenía seriamente vigilados.

Draco Black fue criado para ser el señor de la casa, cuando era pequeño empezó a notar que su madre se encerraba en el sótano de la Mansión aun no sabia porque pero las ganas de besar y tocar a su madre eran grandes, cuando cumplió trece años supo del porque su madre se encerraba una vez al mes (su celo) y comprendió muchas cosas del porque el deseo de tomar a su Madre.

Años tras años tubo que luchar con su instinto para no marcar a su Madre, si porque era suyo y no dejaría que ningún estúpido se lo quitara, solo esperaba su próximo celo para hacerlo suyo, si esta vez no se contendría.

Lucius se había encerrado nuevamente en el sótano que estaba equipado para sus celos, tenia una gran cama con juguetes sexuales en una pequeña caja café, años tras años sus celos eran dolorosos y su necesidad de ser tomado era grande, gimió pues sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos, se estaba cegando de su necesidad, agarraba fuertemente las sabanas como si eso calmara su necesidad, allí desnudo y con las piernas abiertas, LUCIUS esperaba como en todo su celo a su Alfa que había fallecido ya hacia muchos años, lloro de angustia restregándose en la cama, el liquido viscoso mojaba las sabanas mientras mas abría las piernas, con la fiebre quemando su cuerpo, las mejillas rojas y esa boquita rosa abierta gimiendo de necesidad así se pasaba en cada celo esperando a su fallecido Alfa.

De pronto la puerta fue azotada brutalmente y allí estaba su hijo con la mirada llena de lujuria, la mente de Lucius gritaba "No" pero su cuerpo gritaba "Si" ante la esencia de macho Alfa que desprendía su hijo.

No, No, gimoteo _vete Draco_ gimió nuevamente, el Alfa solo ignoro los gemidos de protesta del Omega en celo y se acerco a el y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

Iba a morder el cuello del omega, pero Lucius con un poco de autocontrol le puso las manos en la cara y con lagrimas le dijo _No_ y negaba mil veces No, No, No, pero Draco tomo sus manos y las puso a un costado dejándolo inmovilizado _Si_ le dijo para morderlo causando un grito que hizo que el Omega se viniera sin siquiera ser tocado por el Alfa.

Cuando Abrió los ojos el Omega lo miraba tímidamente.

_Draco._ fue lo único que dijo sonrojándose se había vuelto su Omega, sumiso ante el Draco beso tiernamente sus labios que profundizó el beso luego, el Omega lo seguía torpemente en el beso, gimió cuando tomo con una de sus manos uno de sus pezones que estaban sensibles al tacto por el celo, grito de placer al verse amamantando a su Alfa que chupaba, lamia y mordisqueaba con gula y pación sus pezones, abrió mas las piernas al sentir dos dedos intrusos dentro de su entrada que goteaba gustosamente.

El masaje en sus pezones ser masturbado por delante y por detrás lo tenia loco de placer y protesto un poco cuando dejó de estimularlo el Alfa con sus dedos, pero le encanto ver el pene orgullosamente erguido, se posicionó alzando su trasero invitándolo y el Alfa acepto la propuesta penetrándolo de una sola estocada, por lo cual gimió de placer y dolor ante la ruda invasión dentro de el.

El vaivén fue brutal que movía la cama y parecía que se iba a romper de tantos azotes en la pared.

Oh, oh, oh, mas, mas, mas. - gemía Lucius sintiendo el venoso pene de su hijo entrar y salir brutalmente de el, su mente se nubló por completo dejando su lado Omega que lo domine por completo.

Horas mas tarde recobro el sentido y trato de levantarse pero algo no lo dejo-mas bien algo dentro de el no lo dejo, frente a el estaba su hijo (dentro de el).

Empezó a llorar y negó no, no, no, lloraba. Draco despertó al sentir un tirón en su entrepierna y encontró a su "Medre" y Omega llorando y negando.

_si, si, si sonrió ERES MIO, le dijo callándolo con un beso profundo .

Eres mío

SOLO MIO.

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO IMPORTA SI ERES, MADRE, HERMANO O HIJO, SI NACISTE OMEGA PUEDES SUFRIR LA DESGRACIA DE SER TOMADO POR ALGUIEN DE TU FAMILIA COMO PUEDE SER TU HIJO, HERMANO O PADRE QUIERAS O NO"

Nos leemos

Hasta el siguiente cap 


	5. PERDÍ LO QUE UNA VEZ FUE MÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Moriarty/Sherlock

Book: Sherlock Holmes

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"PERDÍ LO QUE UNA VEZ FUE… ..MÍO"

Sherlock.- Después de la boda de John, me dedique a tomarme unos días libres.

Ahora me encuentro en París, hermoso París, tan tranquilo, me asegure de tomarme tiempo los supresores así podría estar tranquilo y disfrutar mis vacaciones.

Estaba pasando por un callejón, cuando mmm.- sentí un pinchazo en mi pierna un dardo, alcance a ver a un hombre que se acercaba a mi para después volverse todo negro.

Moriarty. - Mi mano derecha un beta es el que hace los "trabajos sucios" le encargue traer un Omega "El Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes" nadie habría imaginado que sería un Omega, es listo con la dieta de Marihuana y hojas de coca logró disfrazar por un tiempo su olor, pero a dejado de drogarse y ahora toma supresores, lo he vigilado por mucho tiempo h e esperado pacientemente que este solo, creo que quiere cambiar su mal hábito de drogarse, pero esa será su condena. -

Observó a Sherlock en mi habitación, mas especifico en mi cama.

Luego de ordenar que lo desintoxiquen y quiten el supresor de su sistema, así lo tendré para mi justo como lo quiero, va a ser divertido verlo luchar en su celo por resistirse a mi. -

Quien diría que el asesino más grande del mundo esté interesado en el detective Sherlock Holmes.

Tras esa barba falsa y esos harapos que usa como ropa se esconde un precioso Omega listo para la cópula. -

Luego de horas ya la habitación huele a Omega en celo, aunque él no despierta porque le pusieron un fuerte sedante, según observe su calendario Lunar esta mas fertil qufértila. -

"Sherlock se que amas a John que a pesar que ya se caso con ese Omega, tu lo sigues esperando pero eres mío yo te reclamo de ahora y para siempre."

Sherlock. - Apenas abro los ojos, el calor sube en mis mejillas y recorre mi cuerpo, pero que me pasa s tome el supresor.

Bienvenido pequeño Omega. - una voz me alarmó, me erizo la piel gire y allí con un cigarro en la mano, frente a mi sentado en una silla se encuentra el asesino que e buscado por cielo y tierra "Moriarty".

Qué quieres de mi. - le pregunté asustado por mi sopor en el celo.

Tu que crees. - me responde con una risa burlesca.

Esto no me da buena espina, ah siento mi zona baja está húmeda, ah me quema la piel y me pica allí abajo, mi calor subió al sentirlo cerca, su olor me enloquece y mis piernas no aguantaron y caí al suelo, no se en que momento me agarro con sus fuertes brazos, pero estoy en la cama embriagado con su fuerte aroma y gimiendo porque me toque. - Quien diría que el gran Sherlock Holmes estaría en esta situación.

Narración.

Moriarty manoseaba a Sherlock mientras éste luchaba con su parte Omega por no ser dominado, porque sabía que si dejaba salir a su Omega, no tendría control y se dejaría dominar por el Alfa.

Moriarty se divertía de lo lindo viendo a "Su Omega" luchar contra su propio instinto, sabía que si seguía manoseándolo Holmes ya no se controlaría.

Sherlock en su acto por alejarlo intentó empujarlo con sus frágiles manos poniéndolas en su pecho empujándolo o intentándolo al menos, no supo en qué momento fue que paso pero estaba desnudo y Moriarty entre sus piernas, lo tenía inmovilizado.

No tenía ni idea de cómo sus manos estaban atadas a un costado de la cama mientras Moriarty se divertía estimulando sus pezones, chupándolos, mordisqueándolos. - de aquí se amamantaran nuestros hijos le sonrió ladinamente al ver la cara de horror del Omega.

No, no, no, por favor. - decía entre gemidos de protesta.

Moriarty tanteo su entrada embarrando sus dedos del líquido viscoso que salió del orificio del Omega, lamió los dedos mmm-. Con una mirada llena de lujuria le dijo, "me necesitas".

No, no, gimió y grito del horror al ver al Alfa posicionarse para penetrarlo rodando su erecto pene en la rosada entrada que lo estaba lista para recibirlo, en un acto desesperado del omega por evitar lo inevitable, temblando por el deseo y el miedo puso sus manos en los hombros y suplico.-

-por favor por favor no lo hagas, te daré lo que quieras pero déjame ir, déjame ir.

Si me darás todo.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Alfa, dijo para penetrarlo de una sola estocada que causó un grito de dolor que se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Para, ah ah, me duele.- lloraba y suplicaba mientras Moriarty se adentraba en su ser una y otra vez, temblando el Omega se atrevió a abofetear a su Alfa que lo encendió de furia.

Veo que no estás quieto.- dijo el Alfa furioso, tengo que marcarte acaso eh Omega quisquilloso.

No, No, lloraba. - te daré lo que pidas pero suéltame.

Mmm.- si me darás todo de ti, dijo para sujetarlo fuertemente de la nuca jalando sus rizos hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello.

No.- lloro y grito al ser marcado por su Alfa.

.  
(...)

.  
Minutos después se oían sus gemidos del Omega complaciendo a su Alfa que gozaba haciéndolo suyo en todo los sentidos una y otra vez.

Había sido una minuciosa búsqueda desde que el Detective Consultor había desaparecido.

Jhon Mycroft el hermano mayor de Sherlock entro un diadía su hotel donde estaba con su esposa de Luna de Miel, su rostro de preocupación le bastó para saber que algo malo le había pasado a Sherlock, además de ir agitado por su embarazo (Mycroft era un Omega), no dudo ni un segundo en cancelar la Luna de Miel, que su Omega comprensiva acepto, todo era por "Su Amigo" se repetía.

Un beta entró a su despacho dándole un sobre, cuando lo abrió se asombro, se veía a un Sherlock realmente precioso, todo un Omega, con un precioso kimono celeste con bordados en flor blancas.

La otra foto lo dejo atónito y le invadió una ira, en aquella foto se apreciaba a sherlock y Moriarty que lo sostenía de la cintura.

La última foto la rompió en mil pedazos, allí se apreciaba a Moriarty besando a Sherlock.

Maldito, Maldito.- gritó asustando al pobre beta que allí con él estaba.

donde fueron tomadas estas fotografías.-

en J.. Japón s.. señor. - respondió el pobre beta asustado

Bien. - dijo botándolas a la basura.

Qué haces allí parado, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- dijo cerrando de un portazo la puerta seguido del pobre beta.

MESES DESPUÉS

Después de buscarlo en Japón por cielo y tierra hasta el último rincón al fin dieron con Sherlock que vivía en una mansión después de intentos tras intentos de entrar a aquella mansión se le dio el permiso de un Alfa extraño que lo invito, pero aun sin conocer el raro comportamiento del Alfa extraño decidió aceptar su invitación.

Estaba allí en la puerta, indeciso de entrar o no a esa mansión, toco la puerta, un beta le abrió dándole paso y guiándolo al despacho del dueño de la casa.

Entró al despacho, escuchó las puertas cerrarse más no le dio importancia, estaba más concentrado en observar al Alfa que estaba frente a él con una sonrisa de superioridad que le crispó los nervios.

Hola John que deseas de este hermoso país, según me entere estás buscando a alguien.- le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Porque están rodeando mi casa? Que deseas John?.

Quiero ver a Sherlock.- Para que si se puede saber

No es de tu incumbencia.- Te recuerdo que soy el Alfa de Sherlock por lo tanto yo decido si dejaré que lo veas o no.- se rió y lo mirriontensamente analizándolo. Jhon solo apretaba los puños de rabia y enojo, pero suspiro para contestarle.

Su hermano está muy preocupado por el. -

Ya veo, solo eso. - le dijo despreocupado

Si solo eso. - respondió enojado

Y tu esposa que tal. - eso no te interesa. - respondió con enojo.

No me digas que dejaste a tu amada abandonada en su luna de miel. - que patético ahora me dirás que quieres a mi Omega.

Tu eres un maldito. - respondió con ira en su voz.

Toc toc, sonó la puerta un beta abrió la puerta dejando pasar al hermoso Omega, con su redondito vientre de cuatro meses, realmente adorable.

Su Alfa lo acunó entre sus brazos y él se sujetó de el sumisamente aspirando el embriagante olor de su Alfa.

El Omega abochornado escondió su rostro en el pecho de Moriarty.

Tu hermano quiere verte está preocupado por tí, quiere que conozcas a tu sobrinito.

Mycroft?. - si cariño, envió a alguien a quien conoces para darte la buena nueva, solo ahí se dio cuenta el Omega de la presencia del otro Alfa en la habitación.

Su corazón se llenó de alegría "Jhon" medio gritó de la emoción echó una mirada y este simplemente le sonrió en respuesta afirmativa.

Jhon solo pudo abrazar a Sherlock fuertemente claro sin lastimarlo *estas muy precioso* le dijo y consiguió una sonrisa del Omega.

Como esta tu esposa Jhon. - muy bien Sherlock y tu como te sientes.

Yo. - dijo riendo un poco, me encuentro de maravilla *tu hermano te extraña y esta preocupado, quiere que conozcas a tu sobrinito.

Jajajajaja.- dile esto por mi, dile que sea feliz, que me encuentro bien, pronto lo visitaremos.

Que no se preocupe por mi.

Que voy a formar una familia que lo quiero mucho, que no se preocupe mas por mi, con una sonrisa dulce regresó a los brazos de su Alfa que le pidió que se despidiera y fuera a tomar una siesta a lo que obedeció sin reclamos ni nada.

Iba saliendo y se volteó antes de serrar la puerta *Se feliz tu también amigo mío* fue lo último que dijo el Omega antes de abandonar el despacho.

Se miraron los Alfas intensamente uno con burla y el otro con odio *ya vez, el es feliz*.

Lo has convertido en tu muñequito al que puedes controlar a tu antojo.- dijo con rabia.

Ja ja *se carcajeo* solo es lo que yo quería cuando lo marque "Completamente Sumiso".

Ese no es el Sherlock que yo conozco.- Ni volverá a serlo mas, puedes darle el mensaje a Mycroft. - dijo para voltearse y darle la espalda a Jhon en señal de que terminó la discusión.

Jhon no pudo mas que largarse de la mansión con una rabia y un dolor tan profundo que nunca se lo podría quitar todo por ser un idiota y no aceptar los sentimientos que Sherlock le profesaba en aquel momento y se caso con la Omega dejando solo y sin consuelo que disfrazaba con una arrogante sonrisa su dolor.

Idiota, estúpido, imbécil es lo que era.

"PERDÍ MI OPORTUNIDAD NO LA SUPE APROVECHAR AHORA HAY ALGUIEN QUE OCUPA MI LUGAR"

Gracias a los que leyeron la éste capítulo

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo 


	6. RECUERDO QUE UNA VEZ FUISTE MÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Parejas: Sirius/Lucius James/Severus

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"RECUERDO QUE UNA VEZ FUISTE… ..MIO"

Lucius

Revisando el álbum de fotografías me remoto a los viejos tiempos en que éramos libres *Severus como estarás, como te extraño* me recuesto en la cama con el Álbum en mi pecho y sierro los ojos dejando mi mente vagar en el pasado, doloroso pasado.

─Lucius, Lucius corría un hermoso Omega de catorce años, cabellos negros, ojos como la noche oscura, unos labios rojos cual cereza *hay, se callo* ten mas cuidado, le ayudó a levantarse un hermoso Omega de quince años, cabellos rubios platinados, unos hermosos ojos azules y unos labios rosa tentadores ─

Mmm no fue mi culpa *hizo un pucherito* ya, ya le respondió el rubio sacudiéndole el polvo de la ropa

Lucius y Severus eran amigos desde que estaban en la cuna, sus padres eran amigos desde siempre y prácticamente se criaron juntos.

Esto, no creo que sea correcto *dijo Severus a la propuesta de Lucius* yo solo tengo curiosidad. - dijo igualmente sonrojado.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama del platinado aun indecisos pero sonrojados hasta la médula.

─ No se atrevían a dar el primer paso tubo que pasar unos minutos y suspiraron ─

Bueno, creo que tenemos que cerrar los ojos *dijo el platinado* de acuerdo *respondió el moreno cerrando los ojos al igual que el platinado* se acercaron y se besaron, solo un rose de sus labios que les encantó.

Abriendo los ojos con alegría ambos *no fue tan malo como pensé* dijeron ambos a la vez estallando en carcajadas después.

Meses después lo volvieron a intentar pero esta vez fue mas intenso, mas realista. Un simple beso, sin lengua ni nada.

Así iban y venían luego de la simple curiosidad de un beso se empezaron a acariciar, rosarse entre si, hasta pasar sus celos juntos, claro que sin profanar la virginidad anal del otro. Se llegaron a amar tanto que se volvieron inseparables.

Bueno hasta que ingresaron a Hogwarts y cada uno empezó a ser rondado por Alfas especialmente los inseparables y mejores amigos James Potter y Sirius Black.

─Hoy probaremos algo nuevo. - dijo el platinado. Que cosa. - respondió el morenito.─

Bueno, según leí es un 69 *sonrojado* si, mira yo me recuesto y tu encima mío claro, en dirección de mis pies.

─ mmm, gimieron ambos al masturbarse mutuamente, es raro pero se siente bien.- dijo el ojinoche con las mejillas carmesí, llegaron al culmen manchando sus rostros, ambos sonrojados se limpiaron.

El platinado le sonrió y el morenito le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice y se besaron para después cada uno irse a su cama.

Otro día

Se habían escabullido silenciosamente del cuarto ya que había muchos estudiantes y querían estar a solas, se metieron en la sala de menesteres, allí se besaron con pación y lujuria.

*Luc (así le decía Severus) si nos separan dejaras de amarme?

Nunca Sevi. - siempre serás mi primer y único amor le dijo el platinado.

Me hubiera gustado ser Alfa para poder estar siempre a tu lado. ─ dijo tristemente el ojinoche después del fogoso beso.

Te Amo Luc, Yo También Sevi eso nunca lo olvides.

Su ambiente era hermoso pero su burbuja de felicidad fue interrumpida por los odiosos Alfas que no paraban de acosarlos.

Miren, Baya, Baya, pero que tenemos aquí Sirius.

A dos Omegas besuqueándose James.─ en sus rostro se mostraba claramente el enojo que tenían.

Separaron bruscamente a los Omegas.

Sirius se llevo a Lucius a la fuerza mientras este le gritaba que lo dejaba en paz.

Sevi.─ fue lo ultimo que escucho del platinado antes de ser arrastrado por James a un colchón que el mismo había invocado.

James prov.

Tiro a Severus al colchón donde lo abofeteo, sentía tanto coraje ahora entendía del porque siempre estaban tan unidos aun siendo Omegas ambos, odiaba saber que el moreno había sido tocado por el platinado, celoso como solo un Alfa podía serlo, rompió y desgarro el camisón que traía puesto el Omega, que luchaba por evitar lo inevitable.

Fin prov.

Su ropa fue rasgada y su cuerpo fue marcado por los besos que impartía el Alfa en todo su cuerpo aun con las replicas del menor que lloraba de impotencia.

Suéltame, suéltame, asqueroso Alfa.- le dijo entre llantos.

Yo Amo a Lucius. ─ Al parecer esto enfureció al Alfa que lo abofeteo fuertemente que lo dejo aturdido por un momento.

Así aprenderá a respetar a tu Alfa Omega quisquilloso. ─ bajo al lugar que iva a profanar olisqueo y sus pupilas se dilataron de la excitación.

Virgen percibió en la fruncida abertura que choreaba el lubricante natural en un Omega en Celo, si porque el Alfa había querido que llegase al celo dejando salir sus feromonas dominantes obligándolo a adelantársele el celo.

Mira como lubricas para recibirme Omega.─ le dijo divertido al ver a Severus negar por las acciones del Alfa y luchando contra sus instintos.

─Su celo lo hacia necesitar de un Alfa y lloraba, su cuerpo gritaba por la pronta acción del Alfa pero su mente solo quería a su Omega Lucius. ─

Tu necesitas de un Alfa que te coja hasta dejarte sin aliento, no a un Omega que te llene de cursilerías con romanticismos y esas tonterías, hoy entenderás que para esto naciste para abrir las piernas cuando yo lo desee, porque eres un Omega y para abrir las piernas nacisteis "Omega". ─ dijo recalcando la ultima palabra.

Sujetó con fuerzas sus piernas ya que aun en su celo el Omega se resistía, sujetó casi haciéndole daño y abrió mas mostrando el túnel al paraíso. ─

Metió su lengua primero despacio, luego aumento una y otra vez el vaivén de su lengua en la abertura, se deleitaba con los gemidos del Omega que lloraba.

Saco su lengua e inserto dos dedos en la pequeña abertura rudamente metiéndolos y sacándolos rápidamente consiguiendo así que el Omega se llegara al orgasmo con un grito que amortiguo en el colchón.

Retiro los dedos lentamente y se posiciono para simular penetraciones rosando su entrada.

Lo sientes─ . le dijo con su voz Alfa.

Si .─ dijo con los ojos llorosos el Omega de Severus era el que había hablado, su celo lo había cegado por completo reluciendo su naturaleza omega, aunque lo odiara tanto " sumisa y necesitada" .

Abre las piernas le ordeno con voz Alfa a lo que no se pudo resistir, abrió las piernas totalmente. Sus ojos empañados de lagrimas llenos de deseo, ya no tenia el control de si mismo.

Fue profanado rudamente, grito hasta quedarse afónico, el vaivén se volvió asquerosamente placentero que gimió, rogó por mas, fue anudado y marcado, sus sollozos siguieron hasta que calló desmayado del cansancio pero antes de cerrar los ojos le dijo "TE ODIO, NUNCA TE PERDONARE LONQUE HAS ECHO".

James se carcajeo. ─ Ahí Severus probaras lo que es estar sometido a un Alfa, atrajo a su Omega a su pecho y pensó.

si, definitivamente es Mío, por fin.

En las habitaciones de los Gryffindor

Lucius lloraba echo bolita, se encontraba desnudo con moretones en todo su cuerpo y de su entrada escurría la semilla del Alfa combinado con sangre, esta vez el Alfa no lo había inducido al celo, lo había tomado brutalmente, lastimando su delicado cuerpo.

No me toques. ─ lloriqueo cuando Sirius lo atrajo hacia si, lo tomo fuertemente de la mandíbula, esta marca que tienes en el cuello significa que eres mío, no buscaras nunca mas Severus a no sea que yo te permita verlo siquiera. Para esto naciste para abrir las piernas cuando yo desee.

Déjate de querer ser lo que no eres, eres un Omega, apretó su agarre consiguiendo que gimiera el platinado de dolor.

Si Alfa. ─ dijo Lucius temblando en el pecho de Sirius que este mismo tenía fuertemente sujeto. Serró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño que seguro lo llevaría con su único Amor " Severus" era en quien solo pensaba, como anhelaba estar en sus brazos".

Dos Años Después

Severus se encontraba en el callejón Diagon con su Alfa que lo tenia sujeto fuertemente del brazo. Lloro cuando se encontraron con Sirius y Lucius que también tenia una hermosa barriguita de 7 meses .

Su Alfa le dio permiso de saludar a su Amigo, se acerco a su Amigo y vio con horror como esas hermosas gemas azules que antes irradiaban vida ya no lo hacian, se veían tan apagadas, opacas y cansadas.

Que te hizo Luci. ─ le acaricio el cabello, el platinado lo abrazó.

Queras decir que no me hizo.─ esa respuesta lo hizo temblar.

Ambos lloraban en silencio abrazándose mientras los Alfas charlaban de temas tribales, viéndose cómplices al ver llorar a sus Omegas sabían que se extrañaban por eso acordaron encontrarse allí.

Que es el tuyo amigo mío. ─ le preguntó el ruloso a James.

Un Alfa amigo mío, solo falta un mes para que nazca, ya le hicimos la prueba y el tuyo Sirius. ─ le pregunto a su amigo orgulloso por su no nato primogénito.

Son dos Alfas amigo, aunque es muy pronto ya le hicimos la prueba y son Alfas ambos. ─ dijo con orgullo.

*Después de horas charlando ya era ora de irse y los omegas no querían separarse por lo que James uso su voz Alfa*

Nos vamos Severus.─ dijo usando su voz Alfa a lo que el Omega no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer.

Si mi señor. ─ dijo el moreno, pero antes se atrevió a besar por última vez los labios de su Primer Amor y Amigo que se asombro al principio pero luego correspondió al beso alegremente

Seremos libres algún día. —se dijeron ambos antes de ser separados por sus Alfas.

Hablaremos de esto en casa le dijo el Alfa del moreno guardando las apariencias, tomo su brazo y saco su varita para pronunciar el hechizo que los llevaría a su '"prisión"' digo casa pero antes vio como Lucius recibía una bofetada de su Alfa.

"ALGUN DÍA SEREMOS LIBRES AMOR MÍO"

*susurro al viento esperando que su deseo fuera realizado*

Quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectores por sus comentarios

Gracias por leer este capítulo

Besitos de parte de Ramc95

Espero que les guste mi otro libro su Nombre es " Sexy Baby"


	7. PEQUEÑO ERES MÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Severus/Harry

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

PEQUEÑO ERES...MÍO

Profesor Snape yo quiero *sonrojado* confesarle algo. ─ dijo el menor entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación del Porcionista.

Al principio se asombró por la manera en el que el menor interrumpió en sus aposentos, pero al verlo tan vulnerable con las mejillas encendidas en un tierno carmín sus mejillas, sus ojos llorosos. ─

Qué desea señor Potter *rostro indiferente* le sug... Fue interrumpido cuando percibió un embriagante olor a menta, realmente fresco abrió los ojos grandemente cuando el menor se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Yo lo amo profesor y quiero que me haga suyo. ─ Ahí comprendió que el menor estaba en celo. Se intentaba controlar ya que su instinto Alfa quería salir, no lo resistió más y lo tomó de la cintura apretándolo fuertemente, con su mano libre lo atrajo de la nuca y lo besó fogosamente, desgastó esos labios que luchaban por seguir su ritmo.

Lo depositó en la cama y lo beso nuevamente.

Se separó para admirar al bello joven que se apreciaba con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas encendidas de un adorable tono carmín además de esos apetitosos labios entreabiertos, no se resistió tan adorable panorama y lo volvió a besar, delineo lentamente sus dedos por su cuello con delicadeza llegó a la camisa y desabrocho lentamente botón por botón seguido del broche del pantalón, bajo la bragueta del mismo lo deslizó por las tersas piernas hasta despojarlo del mismo.

Apretó la entrepierna del menor consiguiendo un gemido de agudo de parte del mismo.

Aprecio la bella obra de arte que tenía entre sus brazos y sonrió *precioso* nunca creyó que este día llegaría y que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos pero allí estaba con el menor que se apoderaba de sus sueños.

Lo desnudo lentamente ganándose quejas del menor que lo hicieron sonreír, delineaba con paciencia el cuerpo del menor, besos los pezones para luego mordisquear los y lamerlos consiguiendo que el Omega se retorciera de placer.

Trazó un camino con sus dedos en dirección de la entrada del menor que lubricaba gracias al celo, el Omega abrió las piernas dando más acceso al mayor que introdujo dos dedos en la rosada entrada los metía y sacaba a la vez que se amamantaba de él, cuando los pezones ya estaban hinchados de tanta succión puso atención al pene del menor el cual lamió una y otra vez.

El masaje de la entrada y la parte de adelante tenía al Omega en un mar de gemidos, gemidos que se intensificaron cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo que hizo saber al que sería su Alfa.

Casi toco el cielo al llegar al ansiado Orgasmo pero retomo su dicha porque en ningún momento habían cesado los dedos de darle placer en su parte baja observo con los ojos vidriosos del placer a su Alfa mientras sonreía dándole placer.

El Alfa retiro lentamente los dedos empapados del lubricante natural del Omega para desnudarse dando una vista espectacular al omega de su pene orgullosamente erguido eso hizo que el Omega lubricara mas el gusto y abrió las piernas para darle acceso al Alfa.

El Alfa no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se coló entre las piernas del Omega para perfilar su grande pene en la necesitada entrada.

De un solo embiste entró en el Omega que del dolor había mordido su hombro, beso su frente quedándose quieto hasta que el Omega se acostumbre a su pene, limpio comprensivo las lágrimas que brotaban de las bellas esmeraldas verdes, lo consoló durante unos minutos, cuando el Omega se halló algo acostumbrado empezó el embiste hasta que se torno rápido y salvaje.

Ah.. Si, si . ─ eran los gemidos del Omega que disfrutaba de los embistes de su Alfa que le daba todo lo que su Omega le pedía.

Severus se cansó de esa posición y salió del Omega consiguiendo un lloriqueo por parte de este, Calma . ─ le dijo autoritario, se acomodo mejor en la cama e invitó al Omega a que se sentara encima de él y este gustoso se sentó y se enterró el pene de su Alfa gimiendo de gusto cuando tocó su punto dulce, empezó a subir y bajar pero el Alfa lo detuvo, pero el Omega quería sentir su placer e intento cabalgar nuevamente pero una palmada en su trasero y una autoritaria lo hizo lloriquear de placer y dolor.

Estate quieto, aquí mando yo. ─ palmeó el trasero del Omega que gemía con cada palmada, se dio cuenta de que este trato le gustaba al Omega.

Con que Masoquista eh. ─ palmeo una, dos, tres, cinco, diez, veces y el Omega ya se había venido nuevamente.

Buen chico. ─ besó su cuello lamiendo y chupando, tomo fuertemente las nalgas del menor *No te muevas le habló con su voz Alfa* empezó a embestir salvajemente mientras el Omega gemía de placer, al poco rato el Omega nuevamente se corrió por tercera vez mientras que el Alfa con unos diez embistes más y se corrió, al estar anudando al Omega lo atrajo hacia sí y mordió en la base del cuello, logrando que el Omega gimiera y llegase nuevamente al que sería el último orgasmo.

Severus se recostó en la cama cuidando de no moverse mucho para no lastimar al Omega, cogió la sabana más cercana que había y se arropó asegurándose de cobijar bien a su Omega que en estos momentos yacía dormido en su pecho.

Sabía que se avecinaban muchas dificultades pues su Omega era el elegido para derrotar al que no debe de ser normado pero el se encargaría de protegerlo así se le vaya la vida en ello.

"SERÉ TU COMPAÑÍA Y TU ABRIGO, TU BASTÓN Y TUS OÍDOS TODO LO QUE NECESITES SERÉ PORQUE TE AMO MI PEQUEÑO NIÑO"


	8. HIJO MÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a el Maestro Stan Lee

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Steve Rogers/ Anthony Stark

Anime/Saga/Comic: Avengers

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"HIJO... MIO"

Ah, Ah, Ah, mas.- gemía un muchacho de quince primaveras llamado Anthony Rogers Stark mientras su padre embestía furiosamente a su hijo un precioso Omega de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate.

STEVE ROGERS CONOCIO A SU PAREJA CUANDO TENIA QUINCE AÑOS. TOMO A SU OMEGA ESE MISMO DIA Y LO MARCO COMO SUYO, YA SE SABIA TODOS CUAN CELOSOS ERAN LOS ALFAS AL CONOCER A SU PAREJA.

EL OMEGA DE CABELLOS CASTAÑOS Y OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE LLAMADO HOWARD STARK, TIEMPO DESPUES DIO A LUZ A SU PRIMOGENITO LO MALO FUE QUE ESTE MURIO EN EL PARTO.

El Alfa destrozado crio a su hijo con amor y devoción, pero el pequeño llego a una edad donde afloraron sus verdaderos genes "OMEGA" su amor de padre se convirtió en algo mas.

Mientras crecía el Omega se parecía a su "MADRE" y esto aumento sus celos de "PADRE". Cuando este cumplió los trece años y experimento por primera vez su celo no dudo en ningún momento en reclamarlo como suyo y lo marco, ahora con quince años el Omega era toda una preciosidad, sus curvas que invitaban al pecado, sus labios como el rojo fuego, su trasero tan abultado y esponjoso, esos preciosos ojos color chocolate lo hacían perder la locura.

Papi, Papi. - gemía el Omega en su cuarto llamando a su Alfa, este posteriormente abrió la puerta estrepitosamente para inhalar el excitante aroma que emanaba del Omega y se éxito por lo delicioso de su olor.

Tomo a su hijo en brazos mientras este se restregaba en el y lloriqueaba, lo llevo a su cuarto y allí lo recostó desnudándolo y desnudándose.

Tan mojado y necesitado estaba el Omega que no dudo ni un segundo en complacerlo *beso su cuello* mientras el Omega abría las piernas dándole acceso, se posiciono entre las tersas y preciosas piernas y el Omega lloroso le suplicaba por su toque.

*Papi tócame aquí— tomo su mano y la llevo a su mojada entrada *eso quieres precioso* sonreía lujuriosamente *ah, si papi* gimió cuando insertó un dedo en ella y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo rápidamente *ah, mas papi*.

Bien precioso voltéate le ordenó con voz ronca por la excitación.

Así papi? .— dijo volteándose alzando su colita restregándola en el grueso pene de su padre *ju, ju, muchacho lujurioso* palmeo su trasero, eso consiguió que gimiera escandalosamente el Omega *ah, mas papi* y el Alfa gustosamente complació el Omega.

Cuando ambas "mejillas" se encontraban rojas el Alfa las abrió admirando su entrada al paraíso, no dudo ni dos veces y recostó al Omega en la cama con el trasero al aire y entro completamente en su hijo empezando el vaivén salvaje que hacia gozar a ambos *ah, mas, mas* gemía el Omega rogando por más y gustoso su Padre y Alfa lo hizo gozar toda la noche.

"ALGUNOS LO LLAMAN INCESTO YO LO LLAMO AMOR"


	9. SI, SI, SI, SOY YO AMOR MÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen Tite Kubo

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

Anime/Manga: Bleach

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

SI, SI, SOY YO AMOR... MÍO

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, el traje de Halloween se ceñía a su perfecta figura las alitas negras que iban pegadas a su traje blanco brindaban por el viento y la brisa al correr el Omega *maldito el momento en el que se le ocurrió disfrazarse de ángel negro*.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que en plena fiesta le golpearía su celo. El embriagante olor del Omega en celo inundó aquel lugar iniciando la pelea de los Alfas que no estaban enlazados.

Algunos betas que habían allí lo jalaron y por una puerta secreta lo ayudaron a salir.

Corría y corría pero su celo se estaba intensificando y el dolor del post celo le hacía doler las caderas y el lubricante natural que se escurría por sus piernas dificultan más su huida.

Nunca pensó que en la fiesta de su mejor Amigo Uryu Ishida su celo comienza- tal vez fue la presencia de tanto Alfa en las mansión.

No tuvo tiempo de acercarse a su Amigo para felicitarlo por la maravillosa decoración, se había reído de la posesividad del prometido de este que casualmente era su hermano adoptivo Shado un extranjero de tez morena un Alfa realmente enorme para el pobre de Uryu.

Ya sabía que los celos que mostraba Chad cuando un Alfa o Beta se le acercaban eran por gusto. Un día un Alfa llamado Ichigo le tocó el trasero que por estupidez del destino era el mejor amigo de Chad y vi claramente como Chad le propinó un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo era un espectáculo para mí luego Chad se llevó a Uryu.

Según se por boca del mismo Uryu Chad no soporto los celos por más tiempo y terminó por hacerlo llegar al celo y lo tomó marcándolo como suyo me alegré por ellos pues sabía que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su hermanastro.

Pero ahora estoy yo corriendo, huyendo de esos Alfas que quieren tomarme a su antojo.

—De pronto me jalaron *grite* intentando zafarme del Alfa que me tenia bien sujeto, pero su esencia me nublaba la vista y me calenté más y lance un gemido cuando rozo mi cintura, de pronto mi celo llego a su punto que ya no reconocía a nada solo gemía necesitado, solo se que me recostaron en una cama no se como llegamos ahí solo se que estoy totalmente desnudo en aquella esponjosa cama retorciéndose en mi necesidad.

—.Entre mi sollozo oí un rugido de otro Alfa que entró a la habitación y me quito al primero de encima. -

*Los Alfas rugían, peleaban por el Omega en celo dándose puñetazos, patadas, mordidas, etc. (XD) Después de veinticinco minutos de pelea de los alfas y del Omega que se deshacía en aquella cama todo sudado y necesitado el segundo Alfa había ganado dejando fuera de combate al primero.

Tomo al Omega, se lo colocó como saco y se lo llevó. Con pasos agigantados llegó a otra habitación y depósito al Omega allí, se despojo de los restos de ropa que habían quedado gracias a la pelea allí mientras sus heridas sanaban por sí solas observaba al Omega que se tocaba abriendo sus piernas *gemía* con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con esa boquita rosa que le apetecía en gran manera. Inhalo profundamente embriagándose con el sabroso olor que desprendía el Omega, le abrió las piernas que al tacto gimió bajito, lamió sus pezones resistiendo la tentación de hacerlo suyo directamente.

Empezó a masajearle el pequeño pene y el Omega gemía entrecortadamente.*

*El Omega fue bajando su mano hacia su entrada cosa que molestó al Alfa quien gruñó en advertencia haciendo gemir al Omega en protesta quien no le hizo caso y tanteó su entrada resbaladiza.

El Alfa usó su voz enojado "No" le rugió quitando su mano, cosa que hizo lloriquear al Omega y obedecer sumisamente.

El Omega gimió fuertemente cuando el Alfa inserto un dedo en su virgen entrada y lloriqueo de placer pues el alfa succiona su pene deliciosamente. Fue colocado boca abajo y penetrado duramente gimió fuertemente de placer y dolor mezclados.

El Alfa tomo impulso enterrándose completamente y le besó fogosamente el vaivén comenzó rápido y certero así estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que levanto su cadera y se hundió más profundamente en el pequeño Omega que gemía escandalosamente mientras un hilo de saliva se resbalaba de sus bellos labios hubo un momento en que las penetraciones se volvieron abismales que ya no sentía sus nalgas de tantos azotes y la cama rechinaba de tanto movimiento. *

Durante media hora se escucharon gritos, gemidos, sollozos en aquella habitación

El Alfa penetra duramente Al Omega que apretaba fuertemente las sabanas y solo pedía mas y mas. En un escandaloso gemido el Omega se vino manchando las tersas sábanas, mientras el Alfa seguía disfrutando de su estrechez, el Alfa lo atrajo hacia sí quedando su espalda pegada al fuerte pecho de Alfa, abrió los ojos y a pesar de tener los ojos nublados por el placer reconoció al Alfa que lo poseía salvajemente "Grimmjow" el tercer amigo de Chad el Alfa que lo maltrataba, que lo manoseaba y que lo golpeaba de vez en cuando, de todos los Alfas era el más rebelde y peligroso.

No porque el. —

No, No, No, *ah gimió* el nudo se empezó a formarse dentro de él. El Alfa sonrió socarronamente Si, Si, Si ahora eres MÍO le beso el cuello asustando al Omega, sonrió y lo mordió viniéndose dentro del mismo al momento que se trabaja dentro del lloroso Omega marcándolo con su esencia por dentro y por fuera con su marca.

Tal fue el placer y dolor que sintió el Omega que se desmayó en brazos de su dueño y Alfa a quien pertenecía de ahora en adelante.

"ERES MIO AHORA MI PEQUEÑO ANGEL NEGRO Y SIEMPRE ESTARAS A MI LADO"


	10. TU SECRETO TE HIZO MÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Fusanosuke Inariya

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Klaus/Taki

Anime/Saga/Book: Miden Rose

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"TU SECRETO TE HIZO...MÍO"

Taki Razen el general de la resistencia Japonesa enviado por el rey, lo que ellos no sabían era que el hermoso joven de veinte años era que además de ser el Príncipe y heredero de la corona, su majestad era un "Omega".

Ya que los varones "Alfas/Betas" enredaban por lo cual el joven tendría que contraer matrimonio para que su señor reinase o dirija el ejército.

-Tienes lo que te encargue- dijo el Alemán Klaus Capitán General *si señor*.

-Con mi abuelo decía con dinero todo puedes hacer— dijo entregándole una bolsa de oro al traidor que le entregaba los papeles informativos de su real majestad.

*llegó a la base militar y dejó la caja en una esquina*

-Algo nuevo en mi ausencia—les preguntó a sus subordinados *No señor nada nuevo* cogió los binoculares y observó al enemigo detrás de la barrera.

-Bien cuando haya algo nuevo me avisan estaré en mi carpa tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar- * si señor*

*Abrió la caja y ojeo los papeles sorprendido por el contenido de ella. Lo que allí había lo ayudara a ganar más que solo la guerra *sonrió sádicamente* se dio un rápido baño, se puso sus mejores trajes y salió.*

En la Noche

Ya tienen sus ordenes recuerden lo que les ordene, yo me encargo del General *si señor* respondieron los soldados

Silenciosamente saltaron la barrera, asesinaron a unos cuantos vigías cada soldado se dividió con sus órdenes. Llegó a la tienda de campaña del general, lo encontró dormido en su cama, lo destapo y la vista le encanto, el general se encontraba provocativamente solo con un camisón transparente que llegaba a sus muslos, su cuerpo realmente precioso, unas curvas realmente finas. Esos preciosos pezones rosados una tentación servida y lista para tomarse *se relamió los labios*

Se quitó la ropa quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo y se posicionó encima del Omega, este al sentir el peso extra abrió los ojos asustado iba al gritar pero su mano se lo impidió y con la otra subió el camisón del Omega. Encontró unas cuerdas y amarró sus brazos contra los barrotes de la cama, beso y marcó su cuerpo a su antojo mientras el Orgulloso Omega se mordía los labios.

*Lamió los pezones* grita le dijo con una sonrisa o eres demasiado orgulloso para que te salven *pide ayuda* lo masturbó deliciosamente mientras el Omega apretaba las blancas sabanas

*No* gimió cuando tanteó su entrada, si no lo haces Te Are Mío aquí y ahora Taki *sucio Alemán* lloro cuando sintió el pene rozar contra su rosada entrada *grita que te deje* penetró al Omega que mordió su hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, *orgulloso Omega* empezó el vaivén lento *si me suplicas te dejaré* no obtuvo respuesta del Omega lloroso, empezó a embestirlo rápidamente consiguiendo quejas del Omega..

Volteo al Omega y empezó a embestir por detrás, los gemidos del Omega eran música para sus oídos *ya no mas, por favor* escucho el sollozo del Omega y por un momento considero dejarlo pero no, ya era tarde ese Omega era exquisito deliciosamente exquisito y no iba a parar en la mejor parte.

Empezó a embestirle y tomo el pene del Omega que lloraba a medida que aumentó el vaivén el Omega dejó de lloriquear y empezó a gemir de gusto lo supo porque su rostro ya no mostraba sufrimiento sino todo lo contrario.

*Màs, más* escucho del orgulloso Omega, eso es lo que quieres * si* lloriqueo el Omega y lo complació con gusto, levantó a su Omega y volteo su rostro probando esos vírgenes labios que torpemente seguían su paso.

Con un gemido el Omega llego al orgasmo manchando su mano *sonrió* embistiéndolo de nueva cuenta mientras el Omega no podía callar los gemidos de placer que sentía y expuso su cuello.

Lamió y besó al momento que embestía nuevamente hasta que sintió como se formaba el nudo dentro del Omega y mordió al Japonés al momento de anudarlo mientras sonreía.

El shock hizo que el Omega se desmayara, ya está hecho, sonrió para sus adentros.

Se escucharon balazos por todo el campamento Japonés. Una bomba destruyó la muralla que les divide y él salió con su Omega en brazos que estaba envuelto en las sabanas. Los Japoneses que quedaban con vida se inclinaron al verlo pasar con respeto.

Lo llevó a su campamento donde los líderes Japoneses estaban esperándolo tal y como les había ordenado a sus soldados. Los habían llevado cuando vieron a su príncipe en brazos del Comandante se llenaron de rabia, pero ya estaba hecho, el príncipe era el Omega del comandante Alemán Klaus Rose y por ende el los comandaría y sería el nuevo rey de Japón, pues ya había llegado la noticia de la muerte del Rey por ende el Alfa del príncipe Taki Razón era el rey por derecho.

Tiempo después Taki Razen consorte del Rey de Japón Klaus Rose le dio cuatro hijos y Japón y Alemania vivieron en paz hasta el fin de los tiempos

"MISIÓN COMPETE"


	11. NUESTRO AMOR ES VERDADERO PEQUEÑO MÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Harry Potter

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"Nuestro Amor es Verdadero Pequeño... Mío"

"Es tan hermoso que me apetece morderlo, tan frágil en fin un bocadito de azúcar. No puedo soportarlo tiene que ser Mío."

Mi Nombre es Tom Riddle soy Maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts tengo 25 Años y estoy obsesionado y si no lo niego obsesionado con un precioso Omega un Adolescente de quince años llamado Harry Potter.

Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, unas curvas de infarto, un rostro fino, unos preciosos ojos verdes y unos labios tan carnosos que me tienen loco.

Lo e planeado desde que lo vi entrar el primer día a Hogwarts, ya no resisto ese Omega tiene que ser Mío

Harry Potter hermano mellizo de James Potter iba caminando por los pasillos tarde en la noche. Todos se preguntaban que hacia el a esa edad todavía sin un lazo cuando su hermano a los trece lo marcaron y ahora a sus quince tiene tres hijos. La respuesta es fácil el tomaba una pócima que hace que los Alfas que intenten acercársele caigan desmayados.

Pero lo que se le había pasado de alto este día era que precisamente hoy no había tomado la pócima y estaba vagando en la moche a horas de dormir, solo y sin varita

Fue estampado contra la pared por algo invisible que sus preciosos ojos verdes no pudieron ver. Fue alzado y llegado hacia una habitación que no conocía y cuando creyó que todo había pasado, Tom Riddle su profesor se quito lo que parecía ser una capa de invisibilidad.

Su profesor lo tiro a la cama y lo desnudo. Abrió sus piernas y olfateo sus muslos, con la vergüenza y el nerviosismo no podía reaccionar apropiadamente como para alejar a su profesor que hacia lo que deseaba con su cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos de huida se fueron al demonio cuando una experta lengua lamió la punta de su pequeño y sensible pene, después sintió toda la cavidad bucal del profesor dándole la mejor felación que ni en sus sueños mas eróticos imaginaría.

Con un tremendo sonrojo en su bello rostro y un gritillo se vino en la boca del maestro que trago todo el liquido pre seminal sin derramar ni una sola gota.

Sonrojado abrió las piernas mientras el maestro insertaba un par de dígitos en su virgen hendidura que renuente y estrecha se abría para albergar los dedos del maestro.

El placer que sintió fue grande cuando uno de los dígitos toco su punto dulce que lo hizo delirar y pedir por mas.

Se volteo sin vergüenza alguna y alzo su trasero ofreciéndose a su profesor que no rechazó la oferta bajándose la bragueta del pantalón, sacando su erecto pene que punzaba ansioso.

Se enterró certeramente de una sola estocada consiguiendo un grito y lagrimas del Omega que temblando resistía el dolor

Se quedo quieto durante unos segundos para que el Omega se acostumbrara a la intromisión, luego inicio el vaivén que lo llevó al paraíso por la estrechez y el gozo de escuchar los gemidos del Omega que le rogaba por que le de mas duro.

Lo volteo de frente sin salir de el, reinicio el vaivén que me lleva a la locura por lo profundo que puedo entrar en el, ah nunca había sentido tan placentera sensación

Ah, ah mas, mas profundo, mas Tom- eran los gemidos incesantes que su Omega emitía gloriosamente para el. Luego de unos minutos su Omega se vino entre sus vientres estirándose como una gata enterrando su rostro en la cama. Seguí el vaivén por unos minutos mas ya que su estrechez me oprimía fuertemente el pene, el vaivén disminuyo un poco a la medida que el nudo se formaba. Llegue al orgasmo enterándome completamente en el y lo mordí en el cuello. Marcándolo como Mío.

Me voltee cuidadosamente en la cama y lo atraje hacia mi pecho para que descansara y lo bese profundamente ganándome gemidito de su parte

Te Amo me confesó antes de serrar sus preciosas gemas y yo puede ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Mi Omega correspondía mis sentimientos, lo nuestro sería unión por Amor no por dominación de jerarquías

No seríamos la típica pareja de Alfa Machista y Omega Maltratado. No lo nuestro seria diferente. Li que tengo entre mis brazos es un diamante al que tratare como lo mas precioso del mundo.

Te Amo le respondí besando su frente

"NUESTRO AMOR NO ES COMO LOS DEMAS, ES ÚNICO, ES PRECIOSO, ES AMOR REAL"


	12. YA ERES TODO MIO

Éste Capítulo es dedicado a Info_Occultist #Wattpad gracias por tu pedido

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Yana Toboso

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Sebastián/Ciel

Anime/Manga: Kuroshitsuji

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"YA ERES TODO... MIO"

Ciel no podía ser mas afortunado, su Alfa, su mayordomo era todo lo que podía desear. Fuerte, decidido, dispuesto a dar su vida por el, su demonio personal.

El Alfa que se conformaba con ser "su mayordomo" el que lo poseía cuándo deseaba, el que lo hacia vibrar de placer.

Una extraña relación de Amo y mayordomo (demonio), una bizarra relación donde el Omega mandaba y el Alfa fielmente obedecía. Algo que muchos Omegas deseaban y anhelaban y que otros Alfas aborrecian.

La verdad es que la costumbre lo puede mas que la genealogía y decidieron que el hecho de estar enlasados afectara sus costumbres. Pero en el lecho, en el sexo era otra cosa, sebastián no solo dominaba en ella sinó que demostraba cuán Alfa era en realidad. "Como vulgarmente se dice de puertas para afuera lo que la gente quiera, pero de puertas para dentro todo es otra cosa"

Sebastián habia desitido de llevarse el alma de Ciel al percatarse de que el pequeño Amo era realmente un Omega, que de por sí era su Omega destinado que casualmente experimentaba su primer celo.

Todo había comenzado seis meses atrás

El Omega lo llamó como todas las veces sólo que ésta vez Sebastián podía oler el delicioso aroma de su pareja destinada (si, hasta los demonios tienen pareja destinada), el celo del Omega estaba en su punto, dolorosamente para el Omega, con la fiebre y el dolor recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo. Podía escuchar los sollosos del mismo y el sick recorriendo sus muslos humedecidos por el lubricante natural

Entró cómo siempre a la hermosa habitación y se controló de no saltarle encima al Omega que tenía toda la habitacion repleta de su embriagante aroma. Sus pupilas se dilataron

Demonios. Tenía que controlarse o lo asaltaria en ese mismo momento.

–Se... Seb... Sebastián, que me pasa— lloriqueba el Omega que se restregaba totalmente desnudo entre las acolchadas sabanas. Sh sh, sebastián sobaba la cabecilla del pequeño que tomó su mano y la lleno a sus labios y con sus dientes sacó su guante para luego succionar sus dedos con su tiena boca.

A Sebastián todo su autocontrol se le fue al caño– primero sacó sus dedos de la dulce boca para suplantarlos por su lengua la cual cuaso la reacción esperada por éste

Abrió las delicadas piernas, embarrandose la mano con el lubricante natural del Omega que serro los ojos de placer al sentir la desnuda mano de Sebastián en su muslos, abriendo sus nalgas para luego insertar un dígito en ella.

Reprimió el gritillo lleno de dolor, tensandose apretando el dedo de Sebastián. No apretes así, relájate– fueron las palabras del Mayordomo en un ronco gruñido lleno de excitación

Ciel abrió los ojos vidriosos y abrió las piernas para darle acceso a su mayordomo, éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad

En las habitaciones del jóven amo se escuchaban gemidos, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir pues sabían que meterse en el territorio de un Alfa era muerte segura y mas si éste está copulando con su Omega.

Un suave beso lo sacó de su grande y sonrió, besó los cabellos de su Omega y masajeó la base del cuello del mismo relajandolo

En que pensabas– su Omega le preguntó centado en sus piernas

En el momento en que te tome, mi preciado Amo. Ya hace tres años

I YA ERES TODO MÍO...REALMENTE MÍO 


	13. TE LO BUSCASTE AMOR MÍO

Éste capítulo es Dedicado a dinocorniosalvaje

Gracias por pedir a tu pareja

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Not /Lonbotom

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"TE LO BUSCASTE AMOR...MÍO"

El fragil Omega fue azotado brutalmente contra la pared, sus hermosos ojos derramaban lagrimas de dolor e impotencia.

Que te crees para pabonearte así por toda la escuela, que te crees— las palabras susurradas en su oido estaban llenas de sinismo, el jóven tenía fuertemente agarrado al otro que intentaba safarse por todos los medios de su doloroso agarre

Cuantas veces te repetirte que tu eres mi Omega, mi Jodido Omega, mi puto omega al que cojo cuando, como y donde quiera— las lagrimas del menor no aspasiguaron el corazon del Alfa. Cabe decir que estaba fuerioso. Furioso de que su Omega se paboneara con otro Alfa en sus narices, de que se pasararan rondando a su Omega, que porque no estaba marcado lo rondaban. Paso su mano por las glandulas omega donde iria su marca, la que se moria por hacer, incrustar los dientes en esa exquisita piel seria la experiencia de su vida

Lo lamento Alfa, no tube eleccion, teniamos un proyecto jutos— el omega bajo el rostro sumisamente como a su Alfa le gustaba.  
Perdoname Alfa, no lo volvere a hacer

Saves porque no te e marcado Nev— Si mi señor, porque la abuela se lo pidio antes de morir. Susurro quedito el Omega

Exacto cariño— pero bien sabes que puedo romper ese acuerdo que ise y marcarte. El Alfa sonrio pensando sobornarlo como le gustaba.

Omega mirame— Uso la voz Alfa dandole mas remedio al Omega que obedecer. No veras a los niños este año— el Omega lo miró aterrado, no porfavor— rogó e OMEGA con los ojos llorosos. El Alfa sabia que su debilidad eran sus retoños, dos gemelitos, ambos barones de cinco años que habían nacido poco despues de haberse prometido cuando recien iva a entrar a Hogwarts. Su prometido lo había tomado a tierna edad robándole su inocencia y pureza cuándo tenia doce primaveras. No habia sido marcado por petición de la abuela. Pero pasó a ser propiedad de Nott, le permitió seguir con sus estudios. Cosa que ningún alfa permitía, porque el deber de los Omegas era de estar en la casa y de cuidar de los hijos

Theodore era sumamente celosos por lo que termiba castigandolo con prohibirle ver a sus hijos, ademas de cojerlo sin piedad alguna

No— lloró el Omega sin poder persuadir a su alfa, otro año sin ver a sus hijos era una tortura. Porfavor. Rogó pero las crueles palabras que recibió de su Alfa fueron.

Te lo buscaste Amor Mio por dejar que otro Alfa se te hacercara.

Resignado el Omega se limpió las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

Recibiendo el beso arrollador de su Alfa , que con un hechizo se teletransportaron a las habitaciones privadas de el Slitherin. Fue tomado como todas la veces pero esta vez habia algo diferente y no sabia que era. Subia y bajaba del pene de su Alfa que lo alludaba a autopenetrarse, una corriente le recorrio toda la espalda hasta alojarse en su pene. Se estiro como un felino lanzado los gemidos que exitaban a su Alfa corriendose con los ojos cerrados mientras su Alfa salia de el, para colocarlo en cuatro y penetrarlo nuevamente, a medida que los minutos pasaban las penetraciones se hacian mas rapidas y salvajes dandole culmen al acto sexual.

El Alfa se coloco de lado para no lastimar a su Omega. Mientras el nudo se desinchaba, repartia besos en su nuca, relajadolo un poco. Mitigando el dolor del nudo. No use condón— le susurro al oido. Podria haber otro bebe aqui, masajeo el vientre del Omega que derramaba lagrimas de impotencia. Nunca tomaría sus propias decisiones, siempre a la espensa de un Alfa. Siempre lo mismo Solo por ser Omega.

"ESTE ES TU CASTIGO MOR... MÍO, TU TE LO BUSCASTE"


	14. NO PADRE TU ERES MÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a J. K. Rowling

User: @Ramc95

Pareja: Harry/James

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violación, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18)

Resumen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, según las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual

Aquí estarán parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"NO PADRE TU ERES...MÍO"

Es realmente precioso con el traje azul marino que se acentúa a su cintura, no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Es precioso

Solo soy un estudiante de preparatoria pero me esfuerzo por ser el hombre perfecto para el

Tengo todo planeado para esta noche, no pasará de esta noche que lo are mío, probaré esos carnosos labios y esas caderas tan perfectas

He esperado tanto tiempo y ya es mi límite, ya no aguanto más. Tiene que ser mío

Lo veo llegar cansado de la oficina, tan precioso aún desaliñado. Me relamo los labios

—Bienvenido Padre— lo recibo en la entrada y el me sonríe algo cansado

—Harry podrías traerme unas aspirinas. El dolor de cabeza me esta matando. Si Hijo?—

—Está bien Padre, vete a bañar en seguido subo con las aspirinas.— Le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa subiendo las escaleras y luego entrar al su habitación. Este es mi momento no lo dejaré pasar

Mientras el se baña yo no aguanto las ganas de hacerlo mío, maldición debo de darme prisa. Verto todo el polvo adormecedor en el jugo de naranja y lo revuelvo con la cucharada. Saco una pastilla del botiquín de primeros auxilios, le preparo un sánduche y subo con lo preparado

Toco la puerta de su habitación

—Padre estás visible— escucho una afirmación de adentro y abro la puerta, casi se me cae el plato al ver tan bella escena. Mi "Padre" está vestido con un pijama casi transparente que hace querer comérmelo pero me aguanto las ganas

Está en su computadora y la sierra sonriéndome como siempre. Me invitó a centrarme también en la cama y me quedé frente a él

—Harry yo quiero decirte algo— me dijo nervioso. Que será lo que quiere decirme, jamas lo había visto así. —Yo, yo, yo— estaba tartamudeando cosa que no me dio buena espina. Por lo que le di el plato. Tomó entre sus manos el sánduche y lo mordisqueo un poco. Esperé atentamente por que se tomará el jugo pero no lo hizo

—Dime Padre que quieres decirme— le animé a seguir con lo que estaba por decirme. Le dio otro mordisco al sánduche y luego suspiró y porfin me miró a los ojos. Todavía estaba nervioso lo note por su temblor al hablar

—Yo. Yo... Un hombre me está cortejando— dijo al fin encendiendo mi furia. —¡¡¡Que dijiste!!!— le grité. —No me grites que yo soy tu Padre— me regañó.

Yo estaba furioso. —Cortejando. Otro Cortejando lo que es mío— Brame furioso. —Tu no eres mi Padre, tú y Mama se casaron porque ambos no querían lazos con Alfas y ella estaba ya embarazada cuándo se casaron.— no pude evitar lanzar todo lo que sentía pero todavía no terminaba. —Tu eres un Omega y yo un Alfa nosotros debemos estar juntos—

Eso lo dejó en shock lo pude ver porque abrió sus ojos grandemente cuando le grité lo último

—Pero Hijo. Eso entre nosotros no puede ser. Yo te amé desde que naciste para mi eres mi hijo— sus lagrimas empezaron a salir mientras decía lo último.

Yo estaba furioso. No es mío, nadie debe cortejar lo que es mío, alce la mirada furioso. —Dime. Por eso nos fuimos del mundo mágico, para que tú puedas escoger a tu pareja. ¡¡¡EH!!! — le grite. —Dime otra cosa más, lo del dolor de cabeza solo era una treta para hablar de ésto? —

—Si Hijo, lo lamento— me dijo llorando. —¡¡Cuál de las dos!!—grité. —Las dos— me dijo temblando, se tapó su bello rostro llorando

Nunca un Omega peleaba con un Alfa, ellos no resistían a tanta dominación en la voz de ellos por lo que se encogían en su lugar y respondían sumisamente. Por eso James después de la muerte de su Amiga y compañera de vida se fue al mundo Mugle dejando atrás el mundo Mágico en el cuál los Omegas no tenían derechos, voz ni voto en nada. Solo eras tomados a la fuerza y obligados a parir

—No me grites Hijo— me dijo hipando, sabes que no puedo contra ti.

—Veve el jugo, luego hablaremos de ésto— le dije sumamente molesto a lo que el sin chistar obedeció y se tomó un poco el jugo todavía temblando. Padre, pronto te sentirás mejor sonreí un poco malvadamente. Pronto la droga haría efecto

—Que me pasa hijo porqué me siento así— dijo cayendo en la cama agitado. Quité el plato poniéndolo en una mesita que estaba al costado de la cama, lo acomodé bien en el centro de la misma y le abrí las piernas un poco. Con lo indefenso que se ve me dan ganas de hacerle cosas rudamente pero no lo haré. Seré lento por esta vez.

—Que haces— me dijo intentando alzar su mano izquierda pero la tome entre la mía poniéndola a un costado. Lo desnude lentamente besando cada parte de esa exquisita piel hasta dejarle moretones en todo ese esbelto cuerpo. Alcé sus piernas y se las abrí admirándolo bien. Aspire. —¡¡¡Oh!!!— mis pupilas se dilataron y sonreí luego las bajé poniéndoselas a un costado de mi cuerpo cada una, me incliné besando su cuello y mordisqueándolo un poco.

Lo observé llorando en silencio, Sonreí y sople en su oído consiguiendo un gemido de su parte. —Sabes no dejaré que nadie te tenga aparte de mí "Papi"— susurre en su oído burlonamente la última parte.

—No sabes cuánto he esperado para hacer ésto, te he deseado por mucho tiempo. Demasiado— le dije besando y limpiando con mi lengua las lagrimas que se resbalaban de sus preciosos ojos

Mi mano se coló entre sus muslos separándolos un poco, luego lamí mi dedo anular y lo dirigí a sus muslos insertándolo en la pequeña entrada consiguiendo un gritillo de mi Omega que intentaba por todos los medios mover su cuerpo y alejarme. Sonreí divertido por su actitud mientras el dedo entraba y salia de la apretada hendidura.

—Sabes Papi, no te podrás levantar hasta que el efecto se pasen y eso sera dentro de cuatro horas así que tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos— le dije mirándole el cuello asustándolo un poco, no lo marcaría todavía no almenos hasta que lo anudara.

—Serás dócil para mí "Papi"?— le Sonreí divertido. No obtuve respuesta alguna por lo que inserte otro dedo en la hendidura. —Tengo una idea, precioso y si te hago llegar al celo— me maraville al ver la cara de pánico y los insistentes movimientos que intentaba hacer para sacarse de mi agarre.

HORAS DESPUÉS

Lloró mucho cuándo lo profane, no lo hice llegar al celo quería que sepa conscientemente lo que era estar con un Alfa. Lloró mucho pero sé que también lo disfrutó, sus gemidos y gritillos me encendieron aún más. Ahora estoy esperando que se baje la hinchazón de el nudo que aún está dentro de mi Omega que yace dormido por el cansancio y la actividad

Masajeo la marca que yace en su pezón decidí que la marca sería allí. No como todos lo hacen en el cuello. Besé su frente y Sonreí. Por fin lo conseguí. Es Mío. Luego de ésto regresaremos al Mundo Mágico

"CUIDATE LAS ESPALDAS. NO SABES QUIÉN PODRÍA ATACARTE. LO SIENTO PADRE, NADIE ME QUITARÁ LO QUE ES... MÍO"

El capítulo no está corregido por lo que las críticas sobre la mala escritura me darán igual

Pd: gracias por apoyarme en cada capítulo que he escrito

No se olviden de dejar su voto o comentario si así lo desean

A los que desenn su capítulo. Sean amables de dejarme la pareja y algo como lo quisieran ejemplo un resúmen o como deseen.

Gracias a todos los que disfrutan de estos cortos omegaverse en Wattpad. Amor Yaoi, Fanfiction, AO3 y Slasheaven.


	15. CACHORRO MÍO

Dedicado a dinocorniosalvaje

Gracias por tu capítulo, espero que te guste

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Fennir/Remus

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

CACHORRO... MÍO

Fennir nunca fue mas feliz que ahora. Tenía un Omega que rogaba por el, que lo deseaba y lo amaba como nunca. Aun recuerda como llego el allì, tan desidido ante el a pesar de ser Omega, a pesar del bajo nivel que tenia. Sin miedo a que Algún Alfa lo violara, se abrió paso entre su manada y llegó ante el

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo— le dijo sin titubear con ese porte elegante y fiero. A decir verdad eso fue lo que mas le atrajo de su Ahora Omega.

—Quiero que mates a los Snape— dijo sin mostrar remordimiento alguno, —exepto a Severus— Esas palabras enfurecieron al Alfa pues pensaba que era el Amante del Omega

—Porqué matar a los Snape y no al tal Severus— resopló el alfa, con un ápice de enfado en su ronca voz

—Porque el no tiene la culpa de pertenecer a la familia de la que biene, el es como yo. Un Omega. Soy su nana y no quiero el destino que le depara en esa familia para el—

— Ellos creen que porque son Alfas y Sangre pura pueden tratarnos como basura— La triste lagrima que rodo por la mejilla del omega casi lo conmovió.

—Que me daras a cambio— El Omega empezó a desvestirse delante del Alfa ofreciéndose.

—Yo, yo me ofrezco, puedes tomarme o matarme pero antes salva a mi severus, solo tiene Un año y no quiero que cresca en esa maldita família—

—Esta bién— El Alfa rodeó la cintura del Omega que tembloroso no rechazó al Alfa.

En el lecho el Omega lloró y gritó de dolor y placer al ser atravesado por el enorme mástil del Macho Alfa de la Manada pues nadie lo había tomado y Fennir no era precisamente pequeño de entre las piernas. Recibió la marca del Alfa conviertiendolo en su Omega, seguido de la mordida para convertirlo en lobo. Una hembra para el Alfa.

Al medio dia por el diario salió la espantosa matanza de una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico. Todos yacían muertos en la familia exepto el desaparecido de un año, el último Snape que al enterarse de que era Omega desistieron en la búsqueda (Malditos hdpt :v)

Mientras que en el bosque magico, rodeado de lobos con el osico lleno de sangre, en brazos de su nana, Snape dormitaba tranquilamente

Diez Años despues

Willian llegaba enojado a la cueva seguido de un avergonzado Severus que no paraba de mirar el suelo

—Que sucede aquí William que le hiciste a Severus— Fennir acarició la cabeza del pequeño Omega. Estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se aconclillo a la altura del menor y cojio su mano. —Severus dime que sucedió—

William me vio jugando con otro niño, me estaba haciendo cosquillas y estabamos algo cerca y me separó bruscamente de el —Me duele— Dijo mostrándole al mayor el ematoma en el brazo.

—Tio yo no estaba haciendo nada con el te lo juro—

—Ve con Remus, que está con antojos. William y yo tenemos que hablar—

—Te e dicho mil veces que no lastimes a Severus—

—Pero es mi omega papá— el pequeño Alfa era muy posesivo y había escojido a Severus como su Omega desde que cumplió tres. Por su genealogía e licantropia era más grande que el Omega por dos cabezas a pesar de ser un año menor que el Omega.

—Lo se hijo, pero el hecho de que sea tu Omega, no te da derecho a maltratarlo—

— Bien sabes la historia de tu Madre así que anda y se un buen Alfa y cuida de tu Omega y no le lastimes— Su hijo lo miraba arrepentido y salió corriendo en dirección del lugar donde el pequeño Omega habia ido antes.

En la Noche

Fennir como buen Alfa se encontraba masajeandole los tobillos a su omega embarazado. —Sabes Severus vino en la tarde triste, porque su Alfa estaba enojado con él. Que sucedió?—

—Nada cariño, ya hablé con nuestro hijo de como debe de portarse con su Omega—

—Si lo se. Porqué en la tarde regresó contento porqué su Alfa le había pedido disculpas— Sonreía Remus

—Eres el Mejor Alfa del Mundo Fennir—.— y tu el Mejor Omega—. Respondió Fennir acostandolo en el lecho con cuidado acariciando con amor el vientre.

Inserto dos dedos en la hendidura de su Omega qué se desasia en gemidos

—F.. Fennir.— Espera cariño, si no te preparo te are daño. Insertó el tercer dedo que volvió loco al Omega. Los retiro con cuidado. Se desiso de su rropa y levanto una pierna poniéndola en su hombro y la otra descansando en el lecho. Fue metiéndose poco a poco hasta estar completamente dentro del calido interior del omega que era un mar de gemidos de placer.

El primer embiste fue lento, el segundo un poco mas profundo. Luego mas rapido hasta que era un constante vaivén que los llevaba a ambos a la locura.

—F.. Fennir.— El lloriqueo de su Omega le avisaba que pronto se correría y asì lo hiso después de un par de estocadas. El interior de su Omega lo apretó deliciosamente. Unos cuantos envistes mas y se corrió dentro de su Omega. Mordiendole la Marca, reabriendola.

Estaba atascado dentro de su Omega que no se quejó en lo absoluto de su nudo. Al contrario se había dormido sonrientemente satisfecho.

Besó los labios bello durmiente y se acomodó en una mejor posición para no lastimarlo.

Sonrió.

CACHORRO ERES... MÍO

Hola a todos debido a un herror un capítulo se mezclo por lo que me veo en la situación de repúblicarlo

Espero que lo disfruten

Chau

Se aceptan criticas. No tan fuertes porque me rompen el cora 💔  



	16. ETERNAMENTE MÍO

Este capítulo es dedicado a DiosaAries y Sakurai-Akira en Wattpad

Gracias por pedir a su pareja favorita

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sean de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

ETERNAMENTE... MÍO

Estaba ahí esperando, no podía creer lo que iba a suceder, el Ministerio de magia porque le dio la gana o así lo piensa él decidió enlazarlo con el mago más poderoso y tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Lo iban a entregar como simple mercancía

Suspiro y lloró como nunca al enterarse del tratado que hicieron, entregarían a Harry Potter a lord voldemort cuyo nombre real es Tom riddle, entró a aquella habitación con los nervios en todo su cuerpo, había llorado y gritado a más no poder pero ya había llegado a la hora, la hora de intimar con el que sería su Alfa.

Todos estaban afuera asegurándose de que todo se consumara, como si él fuera simple mercancía que no vale nada, pero la pagarán el, se asegurará de ganarse al Alfa y hacerles de su vida un infierno.

Se deshizo de los ropajes sólo quedándose con una fina bata blanca, se acostó en la cama esperándolo. El Mago llegó elegantemente, se imaginaba un monstruo cómo le habían dicho que era pero al acercarse el mayor a la luz, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era y algo en el se removió mordiéndose los labios.

Ni en sus sueños más remotos, en sus sueños más profundos, ni en su vida se hubiera imaginado lo atractivo que sería conocer a Lord Voldemort en persona, si tenía un aura tenebrosa pero elegante que cualquier Omega quisiera de su Alfa

El Alfa se sentó en el filo de la cama, pasó su mano en la cabeza del menor sobandola despacio, con calma.

— Sabes porque estás aquí— le dijo el mayor

— sí — respondió Harry, con un temblor en su voz.

—Yo necesito un complemento, alguien poderoso y hermoso, alguien con quien pueda complementarme, alguien que revolucionará todo y ese alguien eres tú Harry, sé que me tienes miedo, por la historia que te contaron–

–Pero todo no es como te lo han dicho, yo no asesine a tus padres yo fui esa noche porque sabía que tú estabas ahí, porque quería pedir tu mano para cuando seas grande enlasarnos y poder formar una familia contigo, pero todo no salió como lo pensaba–

— Bellatrix, ella había llegado antes y como no quise casarme con ella, asesinó a tus padres y me inculpó, todos estos años tuve que huir porque no me dieron la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasó esa noche—

—Tal vez no me creas pero es la verdad yo no te tomaré por la fuerza, tú vendrás a mí por tu propia voluntad y ese día espero que me ames. Regresarás a Howarts, estudiarás y te graduadas pero cuando hayas terminado de estudiar, tal vez me ames para ese entonces—

Harry estaba atónito su corazón le decía que creyera esas palabras los ojos aguamarina del mayor reflejaban sinceridad, este Alfa le iba a permitir estudiar y completar sus sueños a cambio cuando haya terminado, casarse, enlazarse con él, qué más podría desear de un Alfa como él, sólo esperaba que con los años pudiera enamorarse y tener hijos con este hombre que a simple vista se veía que lo amaba.

Seatrevió a mirarlo a los ojos ya que todo el tiempo que el mayor estuvo hablando con él, él tenía la vista hacia un lado, sonrío o más bien le regaló una sonrisa al mayor.

—Esta bien eres un hombre, un mago noble. Muchas gracias por permitirme estudiar—

— Yo no seré un obstáculo para ti— dijo el mayor.

—Tu cumpliras tus sueños porque un Omega no debe dejar su sueños a un lado porque un Alfa lo quiera, cumpliras tus sueños y serás el mago más grande de todos a mi lado. —

—Yo esperaré pacientemente que tú vengas a mí y ese día los dos lo disfrutaremos— se retiró de la habitación dejando a Harry con un corazón latiente que palpitaba a toda prisa y con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento en el corazón hacia todos los que lo llevaron a los brazos de Alfa

Cuatro Años Después

Sus padrinos Sirius y Severus se encontraban en la graduacion, el Moreno llorando porque Harry se había graduado, más bien el embarazo lo tenía sensible y Sirius lo abrazaba fuertemente deseándole lo mejor.

Unos brazos lo rodearon y sonrío reconociendo el exquisito aroma de su Alfa, un hombre y un mago excepcional y estaba enamoradisimo de él, no podía contener lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera en ese día en especial, le dio un ramo de flores y un beso profundo.

Estaba nervioso pero feliz había cumplido su sueño de graduarse y quería ser Auror, sabía que su Alfa se lo permitiría porque era un hombre de honor. Un hombre bueno, un mago excepcional a pesar de todo lo malo que pasó en el momento que estudió, lo malo que pasó no fue su culpa, años y años vivió odiando y temiendo al hombre que ahorita amaba.

No podía ser más feliz, llegó la noche y se dejó besar y abrazar por su Alfa, estaba Feliz.

Llegron a la cama y lo depositó gentilmente en ella. — Nuestra Unión es Eterna —

—Sí lo sé— respondió Harry. —Y no puedo estar más que feliz, es el día más más más más más más feliz de mi vida— sonrío y el alfa le devolvió la sonrisa, minutos después sólo gemidos se escuchaban y rebotaban en las paredes, mientras Harry Potter era tomado como sólo algunos afortunados Omegas lo habían sido "Gentilmente"

El Vaivén fue primero lento, luego empezó a aumentar el ritmo a medida que entraron en calor. Harry se deshacía en gemidos y pedía y gritaba por más.

El Alfa orgullos compacia al Omega, haciéndole no sólo el amor si no más que eso, una union perfecta, llena de sentimientos.

Amor puro era el significado de ello, el Omega lo trajo con sus pies apretándolo y con sus uñas clavadas en su espalda arañandolo. Tom beso su cuello y masajeo sus pezones.

Harry llegó al orgasmo con un grito de extasiado apretando internamente a Tom, luego de algunos vaivén el Alfa empezó a alentar lo enviastes y mordió en la base del cuello al momento de quedarse trabado con su nudo dentro del Omega.

Harry gemía de placer, luego se besaron con calma y se sonrieron. Fue una noche llena de mimos y mucho amor.

Lo Nuestro es eterno, verdad amor mío, porque tú eres mío

Eternamente... Mío

"EL AMOR ES ALGO PROFUNDO, ALGO HERMOSO COMO ATERRADOR. HARRY TUBO SUERTE, SUERTE DE QUE LO AMEN Y QUE DEN LA VIDA POR EL"

( la verdad no quise ver sufrir a Harry por lo que pensé que un buen Tom sería genial. Así que los que querían un Tom malo o Lord Voldemort se fregaron yo quería algo distinto. Claro que todo tiene segunda parte en mi otra historia, bien saben eso y Esto va Dedicado para dos personitas que querían a la misma pareja Sólo espero no haberlas decepcionado, las quiere mucho y se despide esperando que le guste. Alexandra)


	17. ENTERAMENTE MÍO

Este capítulo es dedicado a DiosaAries y Sakurai-Akira

Gracias por pedir a su pareja favorita

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Tom Riddle/Severus Snape

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sean de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

ENTERAMENTE... MÍO

El general Tom riddle regresa a casa después de muchos años. Posa sus pies por primera vez en las puertas de su casa, hace 15 años su antigua amada una Beta realmente hermosa llamada Bellatrix murió, fue recibido por la servidumbre, se enojó mucho cuando su hijo ni siquiera quiere se toma el tiempo de recibirlo.

Desde que su madre murió empezaron con una especie de riña entre los, una competencia ya que ambos eran Alfa.

El Alfa era amigo de un hermoso chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros como la noche oscura, un precioso Omega de piel blanca y una nariz respingada, unos labios cereza tan apetitosas que ni el mismo siendo el amigo se podía contener.

El pobre de severus era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo.

Dian había olvidado que sería ese día el regreso de su padre y no fue hasta que una empleada le avisó que ya estaba en casa y su inocente amigo se puso contento porque quería conocer al padre de su mejor amigo.

Tan precioso que ni pudo decirle que no, bajaron ambos y los Alfas se saludaron algo tensos

El pequeño Alfa presentó a su padre su amigo Omega. En el rostro del mayor se veía lo extasiado que estaba con la belleza que tenía enfrente. Dian Riddle no vio con buenos ojos ese acto, por lo que tomo de la cintura a su amigo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Alfa contra Alfa se miraban aunque el Omega ni se daba cuenta que se estaban peleando por él.

—Estoy muy contento de conocerlo señor Riddle. Mi nombre es Severus Snape soy compañero del instituto de Dian—

—Un gusto conocerte pequeño— se podría decir que Severus era el Omega perfecto para todo Alfa posesivo y machista. Un omega inocente, despistado y muy hermoso.

Severus corria por el bosque. Habia salido de dia de campo con su amigo. Pero se habia presentado el padre del mismo. Se enfrascaron en una pelea en la que el intentó separarolos y salió herido. Eso mismo entendió la furia de Dian que se lanzó con euforia contra su padre.

Con todo el miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo hizo lo que su mejor amigo le gritó. Corrió y corrió

Ahora luego de veinte minutos corriendo sentia unos pasos acercándose, unos brazos lo apresaron deteniendo su huida, temblaba, una respiración se fijo en su cuello

—ya no puedes huir de mi. Ya no hay nada que me detenga en hacerte mío—

—Donde esta Dian? — escucho una pequeña risilla de parte del mayor.

—El ya no es un obstaculo—

Entendiendo las palabras del mayor. Severus no pudo evitar llorar de terror. —Muerto— fue lo único que pudo articular temblando y llorando. —Pero es tu hijo— dijo tartamudeando

—Podremos tener muchos más, un sacrificio por otro. Me darás muchos más del que perdí aqui—

Allí en los brazos de su verdugo el pequeño moreno descubrió en su inocencia el destino de los Omegas en este mundo cruel y ruin

Perdió su inocencia y pureza entre gritos y lágrimas, sin que nadie lo salvará

Meses después de aquello el pequeño se hallaba hermosamente bestido por su Papi quien con ojos llorosos lo arreglaba con su hermosa túnica de boda. Sabiendo su cruel situación

Así el hermoso chico comenzó una nueva vida junto a su Alfa quien había acesinado a su mejor amigo y había robado sus esperanzas

EL MUNDO ES CRUEL NO CREES...

Este capítulo es dedicado para dos personitas especiales quienes pidieron a su pareja TomxSev

Nos leeremos en la siguiente dedicación o capítulo XD

Posdata: Perdonen que no haya lemon 


	18. GEMELOMÍO

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: Ramc95

Pareja: George/Fred Weasley

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sean de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

_GEMELO... MÍO_

No lo comprendió cuando George visitó a su Madre en la noche.

No lo comprendió cuándo la vió llorar en silencio

Tampoco lo hizo cuando sus padres pelearon con el sin ganar ya que ambos eran betas

—Es Mio. Tengo derecho— no entendió esas palabras.

Ni cuando su madre le acaricio los cabellos y beso su frente.

—Lo siento cariño. Desearia ser fuerte para librarte de éste destino— el fuerte abrazo que le dio su Madre lo lleno de más dudas.

Fred Weasley era el quinto hijo de la pareja de betas. Un chico rebelde y hermoso.

—Lo siento. Mi rebelde muchacho— su padre lo acuno entre sus brazos.

—Que sucede— preguntó por primera vez. Despues de dos años de incertidumbre

—Cariño. Tu hermano es un Alfa— su padre tomó sus manos. —Va a ser tu Alfa—

El menor de los gemelos se levantó estrepitosamente —Yo. No quiero— lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Su madre lo abrazó —Lo se cariño. Lo se—

En la noche llego su hermano y toco su hombro. Respingo algo asustado. —Porque?— alzó su mirada llorosa a los ojos de su hermano. —Porque si— dijo el mayor recostandose en la cama encima de su hermano. Enterró su nariz en el cuello del menor que temblaba lentamente.

Su hermano siempre aspiraba su aroma. Pensaba que era para relajarse ya que eran gemelos y siempre se sentían tranquilos juntos. Pero ahora las mismas acciones que habia hecho su hermano por años ya no se sentia igual.

— Compre una casita. En unos días nos iremos— dijo su gemelo

Dio rienda suelta al llanto. Casi hipando del dolor emocional que causaba dejar su familia e irse con su hermano/Alfa

Según las leyes estaba tomando un buen camino su hermano al informarle lo que hiva a aconteser. Si el Omega se reusaba sería obligado y las acciones violentas que el Alfa cometería despues serian bien recibidas delante del consejo.

Dias Despues

Un lloroso percy lo abrazaba sin la mas minima intención de soltarlo. —Lo Siento— le dijo secándose las lágrimas

Fue despedido por todos los miembros de la família. Su Alfa tomó su cintura fuertemente invocando un hechizo traslador.

En segundos llegaron al que seria su nuevo hogar. Sabía cuál era su lugar y lo que tenia que hacer

En la noche fue tomado en brazos y llevado al que seria el cuarto que compartiria con su dueño. La túnica fue retirada de su cuerpo lentamente y su piel desnuda fue expuesta. Empezó a temblar —No. Porfavor— ante la negativa

George frunció en seño y lo empujó callendo hermosamente ante la vista del mayor

Sus labios fueron mordidos, sus brazos fueron sujetados, sus pechos fueron succionados, sus muslos fueron marcados, su cuello fue mordido y su intimidad fue profanada. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo.

Durante dias y noches su hermano bebió de su ser y lo marcó como nunca antes haya sido marcado.

Su vida jamas fue la misma. Dia a dia. Dolor a dolor. Se fue acostumbrando llorando días y noches. Bastos intentos de suiciodo y escapes nada pudo realizarse por lo que a los años algo en su ser se acostumbró al darle dos Hijos a du gemelo.

Dos Alfas que nacieron de su ser de la inescrutable e incestuosa relacion entre hermanos.

Dos Alfas tan hermosos. Los mismos que lloro y beso. Agradeció a Merlin el regalo de sus bebes aunque hayan sido concebidos con tan desptesiable acto.

Acostó a sus retoños y luego se baño.

Recibio a su Alfa y le dio la cena. Se entrego como siempre a su señor dejándose hacer en silencio sin salida.

Espero que les guste éste capitulo incestuoso entre los hermanos Weasley 


	19. TODO ES MÍO

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Robert Kirkman**

 **Usuario: Ramc95**

 **Pareja: Negan / Rick**

 **Cómic / Serie: The Walking Dead**

 **Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU**

 **Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Limon**

 **Clasificación: calificación de ficción MA (18+)**

 **Resumen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, según las leyes de los altos mandos, las omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas**

 **Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no tienen algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no**

 **Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual**

 **Aquí hay parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas, series y mangas Bueno espero que mar de su agrado estos periodos cortos**

 **Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse.**

 **Machismo y sadismo al máximo**

* * *

 **"TODO ES ... MÍO"**

* * *

Se encontraban arrodillados. Todos a merced del miedo atroz que los invadía. Habían creado una gran manada. Una familia donde el genero secundario ya ni mandaba. El a pesar de ser uno de los pocos omegas en el grupo era el líder. Todos fielmente le seguían y que él tenía el mismo. Daryl al que consideraba un hermano. Era un Alfa que siempre apoyaba, Glenn era el beta que quería tener su propio lugar como uno de los integrantes de Alejandría, excepto cuando tenía algunos que aún tenían el mandamiento de antes. El machismo Alfa y denigración antes los betas y omegas.

Pero aquí estaban arrodillados presos del pánico. La preocupación de lo que podría ocurrir

Maggie necesitaba atención médica urgente y esto estaba pasando por la vez. Su precioso hijo también estaba allí y su nueva compañera. Michonne la cual era una Alfa digna de respeto. Aunque todavía no se había marcado marcar por ella. Estaba seguro que pronto se haría.

Aquel sujeto que ha sido buscado hace tiempo que estaba asesinado para salvar una comunidad igual a la suya estaba allí.

* * *

Rick Prov

* * *

Su rostro infundía temor, se paseaba con un cuerpo envuelto en púas llamado lucille. Empieza a jugar con nuestras preguntas para ver nuestra reacción y aunque no quieras reaccionar ante tal cosa. Ellos eran mi todo. Mi familia Cada uno de ellos y no puedo evitar estrepitosamente cuando el vate selecciono a Abraham.

Se volteo con esa sonrisa que me erizo la piel. -Pero mira quién tenemos aquí- dijo acercándose y pasándome el bate por la frente. Aspiro un poco mi aroma. Descubriéndome en el acto. Aunque sus pupilas se dilataron de excitación, miro a Michonne con enojo. Supongo que la olio en mí.

Todo pasó rápido, el agua y el rastro de miedo chispearon en mi rostro en shock. Estaba viendo a mi Alfa siendo desfigurado y yo sin poder reaccionar ante ello.

Su mano estaba en mi zapato, por su parte fue destruido por el mismo bate. Vi claramente como los sujetos de Negan apuntaron a mi gente cuando quisieron intervenir.

Sentí unos bruscos labios posarse en los míos y allí reacciona a todo al sentir la lengua de Negan en mi boca. Intente separarme pero me apretó más a su cuerpo. Intenté morderlo pero ya me había sacado su lengua de mi boca.

Se alejó de mí se río con esa sonrisa tan psicópata que me daba escalofríos. -Que pasa cariño. Te duele ver como dejar a esa Alfa? -

-No me digas- dijo dramatizando y burlándose. -Ella era tu Alfa sabiendo que por el olor de ella en mí. Era cierto.

-Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos Rick se acercó a mi cuello y lo olió. -No- dije al darme cuenta de sus intenciones. No quería ser Omega de este demonio.

Dos gruñidos escuche y serré los ojos reconociéndolos. -Suéltalo-

-Déjalo en paz- secundo otra voz.

Se atrevió a mirar su hermano y su retoño reducidos en el piso apuntadoles en la cabeza. Los hombres esperaban la confirmación de Negan para volarles la cabeza.

-Hagan ...-

-No. Por favor. Cederé seré tuyo. Pero no les hagas daño-

-Moneda de diez centavos. Ojos lindos ... Porque debería hacerlo- me dijo manoseándome el trasero.

-Hijo mi hermano y mi hijo- su sonrisa, yo erizo la piel ... -Bien precioso, no lastimaré a tu familia. Pero vendrás conmigo-

-Bien- dijo boletándose. Posando su mano en mi cintura para atraerme a su cuerpo. Se coloco el vado en el hombro ... -Haber malditos llorones, su líder se irá conmigo y yo necesito algo de distracción- dijo riéndose -Gobernar estresa-

-Además, un cambio de sus vidas intactas. Ustedes me darán la mitad de todo lo que tengan cada semana. Asi seguiran con su vida aburrida o lo que sea Somos claros.

Todos son míos. Y lo que tienes también. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

* * *

 **Fin Prov**

* * *

Negan se embarcó en el carro llevando entre sus piernas al temblante. OMEGA que no sabía que hacer por temor a que su familia fuera dañada.

Negan tomó su rostro y lo beso profundamente. No sabia como reaccionar sino algo en el que dijo que cooperara y que no se resistiera o que su familia saldiera herida.

Con los pensamientos de su familia atrás para evitar pensar en sus tres más grandes amores. Dos que estaban con vida y una que había sido asesinado por el monstruo que lo tomaía como una diversión.

 **CREÍSTE QUE ÉSTO HABÍA ACABADO. PEQUEÑO OMEGA ... NO SABES QUE ESTE U OTRO MUNDO ... OMEGAS SOLO SIRVEN PARA ABRIR LAS PIERNAS Y PARIR.**

Bueno gracias a todos por seguir este fic Hacia el tiempo que no me pasó por aquí que mi vida a estado enredada tuviste una autoestima realmente baja. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que pronto nos volvamos a leer en una próxima entrega si no pasa nada.

Lamento que no sea el típico capítulo de la violación como los otros en este fic, pero como lo que yo dije, mi autoestima y mis ganas e inspiración están por los suelos.

Se despide

Alexandra o Ramc95


End file.
